Pas à pas
by Merylsnakes
Summary: Suite de "C'est toi et moi". Le plan monté par Drago pour obtenir sa vengeance s'est finalement retourné contre lui et c'est aux portes de la mort qu'il est recueilli au sein de l'ordre du phénix. Là, auprès de ceux qu'il a toujours méprisé, il va devoir faire face à ses démons et affronter ses préjugés afin d'avancer et trouver sa place. Et au loin, la bataille finale approche.
1. Dans la gueule des lions

Bonjour, bonjour.

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. En effet, l'histoire de "C'est toi et moi", devait à l'origine, n'être qu'un Os. Il s'est transformé en Two shot. Et aujourd'hui, voici la suite qui se présente à vous sous forme de fiction à chapitre.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les deux chapitres "originaux" et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire. J'ai tenu compte de vos remarques et j'ai essayé de faire des chapitres plus courts, quitte à ce qu'ils soient plus nombreux. Je ne vous promets pas d'avoir toujours réussi, mes doigts ont la fâcheuse tendance à s'emballer seuls... mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

J'écris encore et toujours avec mes deux bons amis M. Petit Robert et M. Bescherelle, mais il n'est pas dit que le texte ne contienne pas encore ça et là des petites (ou grosses) fautes qui auraient échappé à leur vigilance. Toutes mes excuses si tel est le cas.

Un grand merci à mon amie Caro, qui est ma bêta lectrice et dont les conseils avisés m'ont permis de sortir de certaines situations dans lesquelles j'étais empêtrée.

Encore une fois, je vous invite à me laisser vos avis grâce aux reviews. J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives et argumentées (elles me sont même nécessaires pour évoluer). Et n'oubliez pas que vos petits mots sont mon seul salaire et aussi la seule manière pour moi de savoir ce que vous attendez/ce qui vous dérange/ce que vous aimez (ou n'aimez pas...)...

Je tenais à remercier du fond du cœur toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur les chapitres de "C'est toi et moi". Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ils m'ont aidé dans les moments où la page restait obstinément blanche, à quel point ils m'ont amusé, à quel point ils m'ont touché, parfois... Merci à ceux qui laissent encore une petite trace de leur passage après deux, trois, quatre lectures... (je n'en reviens déjà pas que vous aimiez mon histoire au point de venir la relire plusieurs fois...). Merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes, à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais qui font tout de même l'effort de laisser un petit mot. Merci, merci, merci.

Je réponds à chaque review que je reçois qui ne soit pas anonyme (le site ne le permet pas). Peut être pas immédiatement, mais je peux vous assurer que je le fais (sauf quand le site bug et oublie de me prévenir que j'ai de nouvelles reviews. Oui, oui, c'est arrivé il y a quelques mois...).

Sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de la saga Harry potter appartiennent à la talentueuse (et richissime) JK Rowling.

Chapitre 1

Dans la gueule des lions

* * *

Drago Malfoy nageait dans une sorte d'obscur brouillard. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni depuis combien de temps il y était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que tout ici était paisible et doux et que pour rien au monde il n'avait envie de quitter ce cocon protecteur. Merlin ne sembla pas l'entendre car il fut un moment où Drago se sentit petit à petit prisonnier d'un corps, devenant plus lourd, retombant de ce nuage enchanteresse où il faisait bon vivre... ou plutôt où il faisait bon ne rien faire car Drago ne faisait que flotter agréablement depuis... eh bien, il ne savait pas depuis quand.

Lorsqu'il se réappropria son corps, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douleur. Fulgurante et vengeresse, comme si elle n'attendait qu'une chose: que son subconscient soit à nouveau capable de lui envoyer des décharges nerveuses. Et Drago voulut hurler tant la souffrance envahit ses membres. Pourtant il ne put bouger un cil. Ce fut comme si il était devenu statue de cire. Mais il souffrait, indéniablement. Son corps le lançait tellement qu'il ne savait plus d'où venait la douleur. Il était devenu la douleur. Drago regretta amèrement son doux cocon et cette fois ci, merlin sembla être avec lui car il sombra à nouveau dans une inconscience salvatrice.

Lorsque Drago prit une nouvelle fois conscience de la réalité, la douleur était toujours présente. Légèrement plus diffuse mais bien là. Il voulut tenter de bouger, mais à nouveau, son corps resta parfaitement immobile. Le blond fulminait, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il se concentra alors. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son corps, il allait utiliser sa tête. Et tout doucement, des sons parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il y avait des voix près de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles disaient ni à qui elles appartenaient mais il y en avait au moins deux. Il y avait des bruits de pas également. Mais plus éloignés, le bruit était plus atténué. Des grincements également... ça, il n'avait aucune idée d'où cela pouvait provenir. Drago sentit sa tête lui tourner après l'effort fourni et il sombra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien de douillet. Il était dans le noir total et il avait froid. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit.

La troisième fois, Drago eut la satisfaction de sentir son corps plus réceptif à ses ordres. Il se dit que puisque de toutes évidences, il n'avait plus accès à son douillet cocon, autant voir ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Et c'est avec une immense volonté et après ce qui lui sembla être des heures de tentatives infructueuses qu'il parvint à ouvrir un œil. Aussitôt, un lumière aveuglante l'attaqua et la douleur se fit ressentir de plus bel. Malgré lui, Drago referma son œil et il entendit un gémissement rauque... qui, après réflexion, devait provenir de sa propre bouche. Il entendit quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui et sentit un mouvement tout proche, mais la douleur était trop forte et Drago n'eut pas la force de lutter suffisamment pour ne pas repartir faire un tour dans les ténèbres. Tant pis pour la personne à côté de lui, elle devrait attendre le prochain round.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla à nouveau, il eut la surprise de ne plus sentir de douleur. Il put prendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Au vue de la douceur et de la chaleur qui l'entouraient, il était dans un lit. Il n'y avait que très peu de bruit, cette fois-ci. Il entendait le froissement caractéristique d'une page qui se tournait de temps à autre. La pièce lui semblait assez sombre. Peut être était-ce la nuit? Avec précaution, Drago ouvrit un œil. A son grand soulagement, il ne fut pas agressé de la même manière que la fois précédente et il put ouvrir le second. Sa vue trouble mit un petit moment à se stabiliser et Drago pu apercevoir le mur qui faisait face à son lit. Il était vraisemblablement dans une chambre et il faisait effectivement nuit. La lueur sur son côté droit semblait indiquer qu'une bougie servait d'éclairage. Après une brève hésitation, Drago tourna tout doucement la tête et fut heureux de constater que la douleur, même si elle revenait, n'était pas aussi forte qu'avant et il put alors se concentrer sur la personne assis au fond d'un large fauteuil. Une jambe repliée sous lui, un livre ancien à la main, Blaise Zabini semblait lutter contre le sommeil au grand damne de ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir se fermer tout seuls.

Malgré lui, Drago sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il voulut parler mais il eut l'impression qu'un grognement sortit de sa bouche. Cela fut néanmoins suffisant pour faire sursauter le mulâtre qui laissa tomber son ouvrage et qui le regardait à présent avec des yeux grands écarquillés. Drago aurait bien aimé se moquer du visage de son ami si il n'avait pas été certain que la douleur transpercerait ses poumons au moindre mouvement brusque.

-Drago!

Blaise se leva précipitamment et s'approcha du lit pour le serrer dans ses bras. Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Oh, désolé! reprit le black, je me suis laissé emporté!

Mais le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage était éclatant.

-Comment vas-tu? Tu as mal quelque part? On t'a donné des potions contre la douleur... mais comme tu étais inconscient, je ne sais pas si elles ont été suffisamment efficaces? Comment tu te sens? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Severus? Oui, je crois que c'est une bonne idée...

Et avant que Drago ait le temps d'assimiler toutes les questions, Zabini avait déjà passé la porte de la chambre, un air toujours aussi stupide sur le visage. Drago sentit tout son corps se décrisper. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir été si stressé à l'idée de découvrir où il était tombé. Il avait du mal à s'éclaircir les idées et ne savait plus trop comment s'étaient déroulés les derniers événements avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Lorsque Severus passa la porte, Blaise à sa suite, Drago mit toutes ces questions de côté, il y reviendrait plus tard. Il put lire le soulagement sur le visage tiré et cerné de son parrain. Il rassembla ses maigres forces et tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Le brun lui répondit de la même manière et s'approcha du lit. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le blond, lançant quelques sorts de diagnostic en tout genre qui révélèrent un nombre assez important de lésions et de plaies. Une fois fait, il s'installa à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

-Comment te sens-tu, Drago?

Le blond se concentra pour ouvrir la bouche sans grogner.

-Ca... va... arriva-t-il à articuler.

Severus hocha la tête.

-Bien, écoute, je me doute que tu as une multitude de questions, mais il faut que tu te reposes pour le moment. Sache juste que tu es en sécurité, tu es au QG de l'ordre du phénix.

Drago n'était pas vraiment certain que d'être ancien mangemort dans le nid des lions soit particulièrement sûr, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. D'une part, il n'en avait pas la force, d'autre part il faisait confiance à son parrain. Et puis il sentait la fatigue l'envahir petit à petit et il sut qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir rester éveiller plus de quelques minutes.

-Nous allons te laisser dormir. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. Monsieur Zabini restera ici avec toi cette nuit, nous alternons nos tours de garde. Si il y a le moindre soucis, il m'appellera. A demain.

Drago, trop fatigué pour répondre, se contenta de cligner des yeux en signe d'assentiment. Severus sortit de la chambre, le laissant à nouveau seul avec Zabini. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de retirer ce stupide sourire de sur son visage qu'il sentit déjà ses yeux se fermer. Severus avait raison, ils parleraient demain.

La fois suivante, Ce fut Severus que Drago trouva installé dans le fauteuil, un livre à la main. Il l'observa quelques minutes et malgré la fatigue bien présente sur ses traits, il avait un air plus apaisé que les fois où il l'avait croisé au manoir. Drago se demanda si le fait de ne plus avoir à jouer un rôle d'espion y était pour quelque chose. En venant le chercher dans les cachots du Lord, son parrain avait certainement ruiné vingt années de couverture et Drago sentit un sentiment de remord l'envahir. L'ordre n'avait plus aucun espion auprès du seigneur des ténèbres... tout du moins à sa connaissance. Si ils devaient avancer en aveugle, ils auraient un sacré handicap. Une fois certain que sa tête ne lui tournait plus, Drago fit une tentative pour se tourner du côté de son parrain. A sa grande surprise, il eut l'impression que son corps était particulièrement lourd et qu'il n'avait plus de jambe. Une horreur subite lui traversa l'esprit et il éjecta ses draps, ouvrant à nouveau quelques plaies au passage qui le firent couiner de douleur pour finalement soupirer de soulagement en constatant que ses jambes étaient bien présentes et entières. Cependant, le mouvement de rotation de son corps leur avait fait prendre une drôle de posture et Drago semblait incapable de les bouger. Il lança un regard angoissé à Severus que les mouvements frénétiques du blond avaient sortit de sa concentration.

-Severus... je ne sens plus mes jambes...

L'horreur peignait les traits du jeune Malfoy et le brun eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas laisser transparaître sa propre angoisse à la vue de son filleul. Il s'approcha du lit en dégainant sa baguette, d'une main il repoussa Drago pour l'allonger sur le dos, puis il commença à lancer différents sorts de diagnostic spécifiquement sur ses jambes. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Severus releva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Dis quelque chose...

Severus se reprit et se racla la gorge.

-Hmm... il semblerait que les différents sorts que tu as reçu aient endommagé ta moelle épinière...

-Sans rire... je ne l'aurai pas deviné seul...

Le regard que Severus lui lança suffit au blond pour ne pas continuer sa phrase. Légèrement tremblant, il se frotta légèrement les yeux avant de reprendre.

-Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si c'est provisoire ou... ou permanent.

Drago tentât d'ignorer le tremblement de sa voix à la fin de sa phrase. Et l'air incertain de son parrain ne l'aidait en rien à rester confiant.

-Je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question Drago. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je t'ai fourni des potions régénératrices suffisamment tôt pour avoir l'espoir que ça fonctionne.

-Je veux plus qu'un espoir Severus... bon sang, je... je ne sens plus mes jambes!

-C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment, avec mes compétences. Pour le reste, il faudra compter sur le temps, la volonté, le travail... et la chance.

Drago laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller et essaya de maintenir son regard fixé sur une légère fissure dans le bois pour endiguer ses larmes. Il était paralysé. Il était paralysé et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour remarcher.

-Je suis désolé.

Drago sentit la main de son parrain se poser sur son bras et il apprécia le geste à sa juste valeur. Il y avait là une barrière qui tombait. Plus jamais Lucius Malfoy ne pourrait tomber par hasard sur une marque d'affection de Severus envers son fils. Ainsi, si Drago en doutait encore, il eut la confirmation que Severus serait toujours à ses côtés et que désormais, les gestes entre eux seraient autorisés. Il faudrait bien sûr, que d'un côté comme de l'autre, ils s'y habituent...

Severus retrouva sa place dans le fauteuil après avoir aidé Drago à se réinstaller. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, laissant un silence reposant s'installer entre les deux hommes. Drago avait besoin de digérer les informations et son parrain semblait l'avoir parfaitement compris. Le blond tentât de réaliser les événements qui lui étaient arrivés. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être transi de froid au fond de son cachot, attendant la mort. Puis il y avait eu du bruit... Potter était venu, avec Severus. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, vite réprimé par l'angoisse de se retrouver à nouveau face au brun. D'ailleurs, il trouvait étonnant de ne pas l'avoir encore vu. Il tourna doucement la tête vers son parrain, hésitant à lui poser la question. Severus releva les yeux de son livre et attendit que le jeune homme se décide.

-Potter...

Drago ne sut quelle fin donner à sa phrase. Comment allait-il? Etait-il dans le coin? Le détestait-il? Il était évident que jamais il ne poserait cette question à Severus. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression d'y accorder une quelconque importance, d'autre part parce que qu'il doutait que Potter et Severus entretenaient des liens suffisamment étroits pour échanger plus de mots que la politesse ne l'obligeait. Quoiqu'ils avaient fait équipe pour venir le chercher... Heureusement pour lui, Severus comprit à peu près sa demande sans qu'il ait besoin de la formuler. Et malgré une légère grimace, il répondit sans que son ton ne laisse paraître la moindre rancœur envers le survivant.

-Potter est parti avec Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Granger à la recherche des horcruxes du seigneur des ténèbres. Les horcruxes sont des...

-Je sais ce que sont les horcruxes, Severus.

Le brun lui jeta un regard étonné et Drago sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge en repensant à certain souvenirs.

-Confidences sur l'oreiller, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'aîné et ses poings se crispèrent, froissant les pages du livre qu'il tenait. Il eut la décence de ne rien ajouter. Ce fut Drago qui reprit après quelques secondes d'un silence qui devenait pesant.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

-Une semaine. Tu as été inconscient tout ce temps.

-Hmm... pas vraiment tout le temps. Il y a eu des moments où j'entendais des voix et des pas... mais je suis bien incapable de te dire quand.

Severus hocha la tête.

-Je peux vous aider pour les horcruxes, le... Lord m'en a dit suffisamment.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Serais-tu en train de proposer ton adhésion à l'ordre du phénix, Drago?

-Merlin non! Si tu es suffisamment suicidaire pour aller jouer les bons samaritains, c'est ton problème. Et puis, m'allier à une bande de gryffondors décérébrés... non merci.

Severus esquissa un sourire.

-Disons que ce sera ma vengeance personnelle pour les petits séjours passés dans les cachots. continua le blond.

-Pour le moment Drago, tu te reposes et tu récupères. Ensuite, on verra. Tu n'es vraiment pas passé loin, cette fois.

-Attention, Severus, on pourrait croire que tu t'es inquiété pour moi, lança Drago un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin stupide et inconscient... lui dit Severus, mais la douceur de son ton démentait ses paroles. Et tu as agi en vrai gryffondor! ajoutât-il perfidement.

-Eh! Ca, c'est bas...

Cet instant de complicité fit beaucoup de bien à Drago qui sentit son ventre se décontracter un peu. Il n'était pas seul et même si il devait affronter un troupeau de gryffondors enragés, il aurait des alliés. Enfin, deux. La fatigue revint prendre sa place et rapidement Drago sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes. Avant de s'endormir, Severus lui fit avaler encore quelques potions, puis il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. Drago s'endormit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

A son réveil, ce fut Blaise qui l'accueillit, sortant tout juste de sa salle de bain personnelle - merci aux riches familles sang-pur et leur sacro-sainte envie que chacun de ses membres ait son petit confort - avec une bassine d'eau et un grand sourire!

-C'est l'heure de la toilette mon grand!

Drago regarda la bassine, puis le black, puis à nouveau la bassine.

-Tu n'espère tout de même pas que je vais me laver avec ça...

-Non... JE vais te laver avec ça...

Drago laissé échapper un rire qui ressemblait davantage à un couinement horrifié.

-C'est une plaisanterie, Blaise?

-Non. Severus pense que tu seras moins gêné avec moi qu'avec lui. C'est vrai, après tout, on s'est suffisamment vu sous la douche tous les deux. Allez, plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé.

En disant ces mots, il attrapa la couette recouvrant le blond et voulut tirer dessus. Drago, l'ayant sentit venir, avait fermement attrapé son rempart de protection et fusillait le black lui faisant face.

-Zabini, tu retires tout de suite tes mains de là! Il est hors de question que tu... me laves...

Le mulâtre perdit un peu de son sourire et soupira un grand coup.

-Mouais, je me doutais que ça ne serait pas si facile. Ecoute, Drago, les sorts de toilette, c'est bien, mais au bout d'une semaine, ce n'est plus vraiment très efficace, c'est le strict minimum. Tu vas bientôt commencer à refouler et puis, tu ne dois pas te sentir très à l'aise non plus, non? Et puis je dois aussi accéder à tes blessures.

-Zabini, tu-ne-me-laveras-pas! Asséna Drago en appuyant volontairement sur chaque syllabe.

A nouveau, Blaise soupira. Il apporta ensuite la bassin et fit léviter une petite tablette auprès du lit. Il y déposa la bassine, un gant de toilette, un savon et une serviette.

-Ok, fais le tout seul. Mais Severus pense que tu es encore trop faible. Je reste là.

Drago suréleva un sourcil, faisant lever les yeux au ciel du black.

-Je ne sortirai pas d'ici Drago. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais tu n'es pas en état de faire ça tout seul. Si il t'arrivait un truc, Severus ne me le pardonnerait pas et serait capable de m'empoisonner et on mettrait des mois à retrouver mon corps si on le retrouve un jour. Et il serait alors en stade avancé de décomposition, ce qui serait vraiment dommage, parce que, avouons-le, un si beau corps, ça serait du gâchis!

Drago réfléchit quelques instants. Il se savait affaibli, mais il était vrai qu'un peu d'eau pour sa toilette lui ferait du bien. Mais son ami n'avait absolument pas l'air décidé à sortir de la pièce.

-Tourne toi. Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh, Drago, je t'en prie, je t'ai déjà vu à poil... c'est même moi qui t'ai lavé quand...

Blaise s'interrompit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Drago avait les yeux fixés dans les siens et la lueur qui s'y reflétait était meurtrière. Sa « première fois » avec le Lord n'était vraiment pas un souvenir que Drago souhaitait revivre.

-Très bien, je me tourne. Souffla le black, je vais aller te chercher des affaires propres.

Blaise se dirigea vers une armoire qui faisait l'angle de la pièce et sans jamais jeter un œil vers Drago, il choisit de quoi l'habiller avant de revenir sur ses pas, à reculons. Pendant ce temps, le blond avait repoussé ses couvertures et avait réussi tant bien que mal à retirer son caleçon, seul rempart contre la nudité, jusqu'à ses genoux. Avant même d'avoir débuté, Drago sut qu'il n'aurait pas la force suffisante pour tout faire. Malgré tout, il serra les dents et ne dit rien. Il attrapa le gant de toilette qu'il trempa dans la bassine d'eau chaude, y apposa du savon et s'occupa de sa toilette intime, lavant ce qu'il pouvait, rinçant et séchant. Il attrapa ensuite un caleçon propre que Blaise avait déposé sur la tablette. A l'aide de ses bras, il se tint en position assise, le temps de retirer le caleçon sale et d'enfiler le propre. Le tout dura un bon quart d'heure et lorsqu'enfin, le vêtement fut enfilé, Drago se laissa retomber sur son lit, complètement vidé. Sa respiration était sifflante et rapide, les murs semblaient danser autour de lui et Drago ferma les yeux avant de prononcer les paroles qui lui donnèrent l'impression de lui arracher la langue.

-Blaise... peux-tu... m'aider... s'il te plait...

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, le jeune Zabini avait attrapé le gant et avait entamé le savonnage des jambes du blond, tout en les faisant travailler légèrement, assouplissant les articulations et vérifiant si le blond ne ressentait toujours aucune sensation au niveau des membres inférieurs.

-Tu sais, tu es plutôt chanceux d'être sorcier, il y a des choses que la magie rend nettement plus facile. Un petit sort et hop, ta vessie est vidée. Tu savais que les moldus, dans ton cas, on leur enfonce une sorte de tuyau dans le... enfin dans le machin quoi, qui remonte jusqu'à la vessie pour qu'elle se vide. Non, mais tu imagines, un tuyau la dedans... ça doit être atrocement douloureux...

Drago grimaça en imaginant et effectivement, il remercia Merlin d'être né sorcier. Le blablatage de Blaise n'était pas très naturel, mais il évitait l'installation d'un silence pesant et Drago lui en était reconnaissant. Il accomplissait sa tache, vite et bien sans jamais faire la moindre réflexion sur l'incapacité du blond à faire sa propre toilette.

-Et ça, ce n'est rien. Pour... le reste, tu sais, ils doivent être posés sur une sorte de toilettes portables à moitié aplaties qu'ils glissent sous le derrière et tu dois faire la dessus.. et parfois encore ils enfilent des couches! T'imagines, des couches! Ils sont fous ces moldus!

-Blaise... je te remercie pour tous ces détails, mais, si tu pouvais éviter de me mettre ce genre d'images en tête, ce serait charmant.

Blaise releva la tête et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il continua en silence. Drago s'étant occupé de sa toilette intime, le reste se fit avec nettement moins de gène et peu de temps après, le black reposa le gant dans la bassine.

-Bon, je dois m'occuper de tes blessures, maintenant. Par contre, désolé, mais nous sommes en rupture d'essence de dictame, la cicatrisation sera donc beaucoup plus longue.

Drago souffla, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Blaise imbiba donc quelques compresses de désinfectant et les minutes qui suivirent furent assez désagréables pour le blond, certaines plaies, parfois assez profondes, le lançant régulièrement. Enfin, la séance s'acheva.

-Terminé! Tu dois te sentir mieux, non?!

Drago grogna pour la forme, pas prêt à avouer qu'effectivement, la toilette lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

-Ravi de retrouver ta mauvais foi, Drago! Elle m'avait presque manqué!

-L'humour de Weasley déteint sur toi Zabini, fais attention.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer l'humeur du black. Au contraire, on aurait dit que d'entendre le prénom de son petit ami lui avait allumé quelque chose au fond des yeux. Drago ne s'attarda pas sur l'infime sentiment de jalousie qui lui traversa les entrailles. Il concentra à nouveau son attention sur Blaise qui s'apprêtait à lui enfiler un pantalon qui, clairement, n'était pas tout neuf.

-Zabini, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de me faire enfiler cette chose, n'est-ce pas?

-Si! C'est ça ou alors tu restes en caleçon.

-Mais c'est immonde!

-C'est un pantalon propre et à peu près à ta taille.

-Mais il est hideux et le tissu est de très mauvaise qualité!

-Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas mieux et j'en suis ravi. Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

-Trouve autre chose.

-Drago! Il n'y a que ça. Nous n'avons ni le temps ni les moyens de faire les magasins pour toi. Ces vêtements sont propres, en bon état et chauds et c'est tout ce que tu auras. Pardonne nous si en allant te chercher dans les cachots putrides de Voldemort, nous n'avons pas pris le temps de faire un détour par chez toi pour récupérer tes fringues!

Drago frissonna en entendant le nom du seigneur des ténèbres et finit par se rendre face au dernier argument.

-Ca va, ne t'énerve pas!

-Tu me gonfles.

-Ouais, eh bien figure toi que de porter les anciennes fringues de ton mec ne m'enchantent pas particulièrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sont les anciens vêtements de Ron?

Drago haussa un sourcil suggestif et son ami laissa échapper un petit sourire.

-Bon, d'accord, il est fort probable que ça appartienne à un des Weasley. Ecoute, toutes les choses dont on ne se sert plus finissent dans des coffres communs. Que ce soit des vêtements ou autre. Et c'est très pratique quand nous recevons des gens en urgence, comme toi. Et vu que les Weasley sont assez nombreux, il est fort possible qu'ils aient déposé plus de choses.

Drago ne répondit rien et laissa Zabini lui enfiler le pantalon en l'aidant comme il pouvait.

Et même si il grimaça à la vue du tee-shirt et du pull, il ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Il soupira simplement en constatant qu'il allait être habillé en pur moldu. Si son père avait été là... Drago pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'air de désapprobation et les yeux méprisants de son père qui se posaient sur lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il considérait que son fils n'était pas à la hauteur. A nouveau, il frissonna.

Drago fut sortit de ses idées noires par Blaise qui tirait un vieux fauteuil de toutes les couleurs auprès du lit.

-Tu te sens en forme pour être un peu assis? demanda-t-il au blond.

-Je crois, oui... mais pas là dessus...

-Oh, Drago, arrête de faire ta diva, je n'ai que ça! C'est très confortable et en plus, ça peut s'allonger si tu es fatigué. D'après Hermione, ça s'appelle une chaise longue, c'est moldu. Severus a dit que ça te ferait du bien d'être un peu assis et puis ça permettra aux elfes de changer tes draps. Et puis on va aérer un peu parce que, mon vieux, ça sent le fauve ici!

Drago leva les yeux aux ciels. C'était définitif, son ami s'était transformé en gryffondor. Lorsque le fauteuil fut près, Blaise parut soudain gêné. Du regard, Drago l'encouragea à poser la question qui le taraudait.

-Hum... il va falloir que... je te porte...

Drago ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Il était vraiment dans une situation des plus dégradante et humiliante. Il pria Merlin pour retrouver rapidement l'usage de ses jambes... et pas uniquement de ses jambes. Il s'était vite aperçu que les sensations avait disparu également au niveau du bassin... il se retrouvait donc paraplégique et impuissant. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, certainement pas. Il finit par hocher la tête doucement.

Blaise s'approcha et passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos. Drago passa ses bras autour du cou du black et essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à la rougeur due à la honte qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Une fois de plus, Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire et une fois Drago installé sur la chaise longue, il alla juste chercher de quoi le couvrir, ouvrit la fenêtre et le volet et s'installa en face de lui, dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait en alternance avec Severus. La lumière envahit la pièce et Drago sentit avec plaisir une légère brise venir lui caresser le visage.

-Tu sais, reprit Blaise, ça fait vraiment du bien de t'avoir ici. Un serpentard de plus est le bienvenu. Severus est là, certes... mais pour être honnête, il n'est pas très bavard. Et la quasi totalité des autres membres de l'ordre sont des gryffondors. A croire que tous les gentils saints sont des rouges et or et tous les vilains pas beaux serpentards sont du côté du seigneur des ténèbres...

Drago sourit doucement. Blaise avait cette capacité à aborder des sujets importants avec un vocabulaire enfantin, allégeant ainsi l'ambiance et évitant les malaises. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, ou plutôt Blaise parla et Drago écouta. Mais il se sentait bien et le black réussit à le faire rire plusieurs fois, notamment en parlant du comportement de son parrain depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené de chez les mangemorts.

-Tu as ma parole, Drago, il ne laisse pas un gryffon s'approcher de la porte de ta chambre, même Mme Pomfresh a du batailler avec lui pour pouvoir t'ausculter. Et une fois qu'elle a rendu son diagnostic, il l'a foutu dehors en disant qu'il pouvait prendre la relève. Il est pire qu'une dragonne qui couve ses œufs.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux en prenant conscience de ses paroles.

-Surtout, ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça... je risquerais de prendre cher!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! ajouta Drago, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Dis moi, où sommes nous exactement?

-Square Grimmaud, l'ancienne résidence des Black, maintenant en la possession de Harry Potter himself, quartier général de l'ordre du phénix depuis... bien avant ma naissance... Black était ton grand cousin, d'une certain manière tu es un peu chez toi...

-Je ne suis pas sur que Potter voie les choses de cette manière...

-Potter, tu veux rire? Il a insisté pour que tu occupes cette chambre. C'est une des plus belles du manoir. C'était celle de Régulus Black, le fils cadet de la famille.

-Oui, je connais son nom. Il a été mangemort.

-Oui! Eh bien, Potter t'a installé là d'office, arguant que c'était une des chambres les plus proches de celle de Severus. Mais c'est aussi une des mieux situées dans la maison et des mieux exposées. Lui, c'est pareil, depuis que tu es là, il faut le voir. Maintenant il ne se dispute plus avec Severus que pour une seule raison, le droit ou non qu'il a de t'approcher. Pour le moment, Severus a déjoué toutes ses tentatives d'approche, mais il est malin le Potter et très obstiné. Tu peux être certain que dès son retour de la chasse aux horcruxes, il va à nouveau tenter de s'infiltrer ici. Et en sachant que tu es réveillé, cette fois, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Severus puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il faut dire que les jumeaux Weasley lui filent un coup de main et que se sont de sacrés inventeurs. Je n'aimerai pas être leur ennemi... enfin plutôt je suis heureux de ne plus l'être. Parce que quand ils ont appris que je sortais avec Ron, je t'assure qu'ils ne m'ont pas fait de cadeau.

Malgré lui, Drago sentit son ventre se réchauffer à l'idée que Potter se battait pour pouvoir le voir. Et en même temps il angoissa d'avance à l'idée de leur première confrontation. Que pouvait donner une première rencontre avec une personne dont on avait abusé pendant des semaines? Drago laissa Blaise continuer son monologue assommant et se laissa porter par son imagination, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'assoupissait petit à petit, imaginant divers scénarios pour sa première entrevue avec Harry... avec Potter!

Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement pour Drago qui tentait chaque jour de faire bouger ses membres inférieurs sans succès. Ses seules visites étaient celles de Blaise et Severus, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait un nœud à l'estomac à l'idée même de rencontrer un autre membre de l'ordre du phénix. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils pouvaient le tolérer dans leur antre, lui qui avait été le geôlier de leur précieux sauveur. Cette fausse tranquillité fut brisée un jeudi. Le temps était beau et Severus tentait de faire verbaliser Drago sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans les cachots du seigneur des ténèbres. Il y mettait si peu de conviction que Drago était certain que l'idée ne venait pas de son parrain, mais de l'infirmière ou bien encore de la matriarche des Weasley, qu'il entendait parfois de sa chambre pester contre ses fils ou Severus, ou Merlin... Drago lui répétait qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Et c'était vrai. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la totalité de ses séjours dans les froids et humides cachots du manoir et ce n'était pas plus mal car les quelques moments de lucidité qu'il avait eu le tourmentaient encore et encore dans des cauchemars récurrents. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à son parrain de vouloir à tout prix s'immiscer dans sa vie. D'ailleurs rapidement, il conclut la discussion dans un soupire.

-Bon, très bien... sache que si un jour tu souhaites... aborder le sujet...

Drago retint un ricanement. Severus n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les gens... surtout quand il était question de sentiments.

-Severus, je sais très bien que je peux compter sur toi et je te remercie de ta touchante sollicitude, mais par pitié, arrête, on dirait un poufsouffle!

Piqué au vif, Severus le foudroya du regard et Drago ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un rictus vainqueur sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait que rarement le dessus dans une joute verbale avec son parrain, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour l'égaler, il n'allait donc pas se priver. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sans doute une remarque bien tassée lorsque le bruit d'une course dans l'escalier suivi d'une chute résonna dans tout l'étage. Un bref juron et la course reprit, le bruit des pas se rapprochant et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais il put constater que malgré la rapidité de l'action, Severus était déjà en position de combat, baguette au point. Baguette qu'il abaissa aussitôt qu'il aperçut leur bruyant visiteur. Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre. Il semblait essoufflé et sa tenue était totalement débraillée et déchirée, laissant apparaître plusieurs entailles et du sang plus ou moins coagulé en fonction des parties du corps. Son visage était légèrement rouge d'avoir couru et n'avait pas non plus été épargné par les blessures, bien qu'elles semblaient moins profondes que celles parcourant son corps. Le brun se tenait bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur Malfoy.

-Euh... t'es réveillé... je... je savais pas que t'étais... enfin... euh...

Alors que la rougeur s'étendait de plus en plus sur les joues de Potter, une voix féminine résonna fortement.

-Monsieur Potter, venez immédiatement soigner vos blessures si vous ne voulez pas que je vous attache à votre lit!

Potter tourna la tête et lança à la cantonade:

-J'arrive Pompom!

Puis il concentra à nouveau son attention sur le blond.

-Je dois y aller... euh.. je suis désolé... de vous avoir dérangé...euh... oui, j'y vais.

La porte se referma précipitamment pour se rouvrir presque aussitôt.

-Euh.. je suis content de voir... que tu vas bien... ouais, voilà!

Et la porte se ferma à nouveau, pour ne plus laisser qu'un lourd silence dans la chambre. Drago ne savait pas trop si il devait vomir d'angoisse à l'idée d'avoir Potter à nouveau proche de lui ou éclater de rire face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et fut persuadé que jamais son parrain ne le laisserai oublier ce moment. Un bref regard vers l'homme confirma ses pensées. Il avait les lèvres ourlées en coin et l'œil moqueur.

-Monsieur Zabini n'a peut être pas choisi le gryffondor ayant le plus de classe, mais il semble que tu n'aies pas choisi le plus intelligent...

Drago grogna.

-Ne dis pas de sottise, je n'ai rien choisi du tout...

Mais la rougeur traîtresse de ses joues ne voulut rien entendre et continua à s'étendre et Severus se fit un plaisir de l'arroser de subtiles remarques tout au long de l'après midi, l'empêchant de reprendre contenance.

Plusieurs jours se passèrent sans autre incident. Blaise avait informé Drago que Potter était sous l'étroite surveillance de Pomfresh qui refusait qu'il se lève avant d'être totalement remis. Drago avait fait semblant d'être totalement imperméable à la moindre information concernant le gryffondor mais le black le connaissait trop bien et chaque jour, il lui faisait un petit compte rendu innocent de son état de santé, passant outre les haussement d'épaules exagérés du blond. Malgré lui, il attendait la venue du brun. Partagé entre l'angoisse et l'impatience, il espérait... il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait encore le droit d'espérer de Potter.

Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit quelques jours plus tard, ce n'est pas Potter qui entra mais son grand rouquin d'ami, qui avançait clopin-clopant. Weasley ne fit qu'un pas dans la chambre avant de s'immobiliser. Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard sans dire un mot, comme pour tâter l'atmosphère. Les premiers mots qui seraient prononcés seraient décisifs pour la suite, mais Drago se savait en position de faiblesse. Il se mordit la langue et attendit la pluie d'insultes portant sur son infirmité ou sa déchéance au sein des mangemorts, qui ne vint pas.

Après de longues secondes d'un silence pesant, le rouquin se remit à avancer et claudiqua vers la salle de bain, toujours dans dire un mot. Mais lorsqu'il revint avec des fioles plein les mains, le jeune Malfoy ne put retenir son exclamation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, Weasley?!

-Ca me paraît évident, Malfoy. répondit le rouquin avec un certain self-contrôle.

-C'est hors de question, dégage!

Weasley posa les fioles assez violemment sur la tablette à côté du lit, manquant d'en casser quelques unes qui roulèrent dangereusement jusqu'au bord.

-Ecoute Malfoy, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi d'être ici et de jouer l'infirmière. Mais tu vois, il n'y a personne d'autre présent aujourd'hui et Snape pense que tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans soin et m'a expressément demandé de faire...ça! Alors t'es bien gentil, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Où est Severus?

-Il est occupé ailleurs. Et avant que tu ne me le demande, Blaise n'est pas là non plus! Alors laisse moi l'accès à tes blessures, sauf si tu souhaites que je vire moi même tes couvertures.

Drago hésita un petit moment avant de se décider. Il repoussa ses draps avec lenteur et entreprit de se redresser. Il avait l'habitude maintenant, mais la tâche n'en était pas moins épuisante. Et Drago maudissait ses jambes chaque fois un peu plus. Le souffle court, il chercha comment faire comprendre à Weasley qu'il avait terminé sans avoir besoin de réclamer son aide. Heureusement pour lui, le rouquin n'était pas du genre patient.

-Bon, t'es prêt?

-Oui, c'est bon. marmonna Drago.

Weasley posa son regard sur lui. Drago tourna la tête, ne voulant voir ni de la haine ni de la pitié dans les yeux de celui qui fut autrefois un rival. Mais il semblait que le rouquin, comme Potter, avait mûri avec la guerre car il s'empara des compresses sans faire de réflexion. Il resta quelques instants la main l'air, indécis sur la manière de procéder, puis il s'occupa des jambes du blond avec une douceur étonnante compte tenu de sa carrure. D'une voix étranglée, il parla au jeune Malfoy qui avait toujours la tête tournée.

-Si je te fais mal... enfin, dis le moi, quoi.

-Je suis paralysé Weasley... je ne sens strictement rien.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, je... désolé...

Drago fit un geste de la main pour balayer le sujet. C'était un fait, ils n'y pouvaient rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Drago se décida à poser quelques questions au rouquin, faisant attention à ce que sa voix reste neutre.

-Peux-tu me dire où est Blaise?... S'il te plait...

Le rouquin soupira et son visage sembla se crisper.

-Il est parti avec Hermione et Harry à la chasse aux horcruxes. Nous avons eu une information de dernière minute hier et nous avons à peine eut le temps de préparer l'expédition. Je n'ai pas pu y aller parce que je me suis blessé à la jambe la dernière fois.

Weasley semblait vraiment en colère d'avoir été mis à l'écart mais Drago se fit la réflexion que vu la manière dont il boitait, c'était vraiment la décision la plus sage... avant de se rappeler que chez les gryffondors, et chez ces gryffons la en particulier, c'était rarement la voix de la sagesse qui était écoutée.

-Et... et Potter?

Le jeune Malfoy avait hésité à poser la question et il se garda bien de tourner la tête vers le rouquin, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

-Il a été blessé la dernière fois, lui aussi. Mais il s'en est plus vite remis. Il n'avait rien de cassé. Donc, dès qu'il a eu l'information, il n'a pas laissé le choix à Pompon et il s'est levé de son lit pour se préparer à partir.

Drago était étonné de voir que le rouquin lui livrait ces informations si facilement. Il n'avait pas l'air de le considérer comme un ennemi. Le blond se détendit légèrement.

-Alors, me soigner... c'est ta punition pour fréquenter Zabini?

Weasley eut un petit sourire.

-En quelques sortes, oui. Blaise m'a fait jurer de prendre soin de toi... et si possible de ne pas trop te torturer.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire à son tour.

-Ca doit te démanger, non?

Cette fois, les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient en face et l'ambiance était nettement plus légère qu'au début. Et c'est sur le ton de la plaisanterie que Weasley répondit.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, pas tant que ça... pas encore, en tout cas... mais je ne suis là que pour tes blessures, tu peux te brosser pour que je te fasse ta toilette, Malfoy! Tu auras un sort de nettoyage et c'est tout. Même si je dois dormir un mois sur le canapé après ça!

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Crois moi, Weasley, j'en remercie Merlin!

Le silence se réinstalla quelques temps.

-Et Severus, où est-il exactement? reprit Drago après quelques minutes.

-Il est parti en Transylvanie. Il tente de rallier à notre cause un groupe de vampires qui n'a pas pris position... je me demande bien pourquoi il prend le risque d'aller là-bas... Les vampires ne sont pas vraiment fiables... C'est pas que je sois particulièrement fan de Snape, hein, mais... c'est dangereux...

-Severus a couplé la faculté de potion avec celle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il a fait sa thèse sur les vampires et il a gardé quelques contacts avec certains d'entre eux.

Le rouquin forma un « o » admiratif avec la bouche qui fit sourire le blond, puis eut un petit rire.

-Plus jeune, j'étais persuadé que Snape en était un... un vampire.

Drago se sentit glousser, mais une douleur l'élança au niveau des côtes, ce qui le calma rapidement.

-Bref, après ça, il doit aller faire je ne sais quelle mission pour Voldemort...

Drago sursauta.

-Je t'ai fait mal? Demanda aussitôt le rouquin en éloignant sa main.

-Non, mais... Severus... le Lord... je veux dire...Comment peut-il encore travailler pour lui alors qu'il est venu me libérer au manoir?

-Voldemort n'est pas au courant que c'est lui qui est venu. Il n'a pas utilisé sa baguette, seuls Harry et Blaise l'ont fait, donc il n'a laissé aucune empreinte magique... quant aux mangemorts sur place... disons qu'après leur départ, il ne restait plus personne pour témoigner de la présence des intrus...

Drago hocha la tête doucement. Son parrain était encore sous la coupe du mage noir le plus puissant depuis Grindelwald et il jouait encore double jeu... Le blond sentit son ventre se contracter à cette idée. Etre espion n'était vraiment pas un job de tout repos et le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas idiot. Il finirait bien par s'apercevoir de quelque chose et Drago n'était vraiment pas prêt à perdre son parrain. Il tentât de se rassurer en se disant que Severus jouait ce rôle depuis de nombreuses années déjà et qu'il commençait à être rôdé.

Les soins des membres inférieurs furent terminés et Weasley s'occupa du torse du blond. Un malaise s'était installé et les coups d'œils réguliers du rouquin finirent par agacer le blond. Il soupira et relança la conversation.

-Vous, les gryffons, vous ne savez jamais vous taire. Pose ta question Weasley, tu es aussi discret qu'un troll dans un magasin de porcelaine. Et je sais que je suis très beau, mais je ne crois pas que Zabini apprécierait de savoir que son petit ami me matte sans vergogne!

Le rouquin rougit brusquement mais ne se démonta pas. Il grommela dans sa barbe quelques mots qui ressemblaient à « même pas en rêve » et « aristo narcissique de mes deux », avant de se racler la gorge et d'aborder un sujet plus sérieux.

-Je voulais juste te remercier. dit-il le plus rapidement possible.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, laissant tomber complètement son masque de froideur tant cette phrase lui semblait incongrue.

-Me remercier? Et pourquoi ça?

Weasley sembla contrarié de devoir préciser sa pensée car la phrase suivant vint dans un grognement.

-Te remercier d'avoir permis à Harry de venir me voir quand j'étais à Sainte Mangouste... et aussi de l'avoir sauvé.

Drago se rembrunit immédiatement et son ton se fit sec.

-Il était mon prisonnier, Weasley. Je n'ai vraiment aucun remerciement à avoir pour cela.

-Je le sais bien, contra le rouquin, mais tu as fini par le libérer... et... je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Il a retrouvé une volonté de vaincre que je ne lui avais plus vu depuis... depuis longtemps. Et pour ça, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge sur... le reste.

Un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau entre les deux hommes. Ce fut Weasley qui le rompit, refusant de laisser s'installer une telle ambiance après avoir presque réussi à parler civilement avec le serpentard.

-Ecoute, Malfoy. Harry est mon frère. Et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Quand il a été fait prisonnier...

La douleur au fond du regard du rouquin était telle que Drago ne put que baisser les yeux.

-Enfin... on a vraiment cru que c'était la fin et puis après... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. On a appris qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il n'était plus sous la coupe des mangemorts mais chez toi... on était un peu paumé, je dois dire... on ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Alors on est venu le chercher chez toi après avoir fait diversion, mais il dépérissait, littéralement. Et on ne savait pas pourquoi, ni quoi faire! On en est même arrivé à l'attacher parce que la seule chose qu'il arrivait à dire, c'était ton nom et que dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il tentait de repartir...

La voix du gryffondor était tremblante, comme s'il revivait ces moments douloureux en direct. Drago était suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Alors nous avons décidé qu'il fallait le laisser repartir... Ca a été l'une des pires décisions de ma vie, Malfoy. D'ailleurs la plupart des membres de l'ordre n'étaient pas d'accord. Nous avons préparé son évasion dans le dos des autres et ça n'a pas été simple. Ca a été une grosse période de crise pour l'ordre. Et voilà que comme par enchantement, Snape part un jour sans explication aucune, après un message reçu d'un hiboux et revient quelques heures plus tard avec Harry... en bonne santé. Et ce jour là, Malfoy, ça a été un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai de cette foutue guerre. Parce que tu m'as rendu mon frère et tu as rendu aux résistant un souffle d'espoir que nous avions tous perdu. Alors quoiqu'il se soit passé dans ta petite tête de fouine entre le moment où tu as eu droit de vie et de mort sur Harry et celui où tu as choisi de le libérer... je tenais vraiment et sincèrement à te remercier. Je... je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Drago sentit une grosse boule dans sa gorge et il se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, incertain de ses capacités vocales. Le rouquin finit ses soins, jeta les compresses usagées et recapuchonna les fioles de potions.

-Tu as changé. lui avoua Drago, une fois ses capacités vocales retrouvées.

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire triste.

-La guerre... et la perte des gens qu'on aime... je crois que ça change n'importe qui...

A nouveau, Drago se contenta de hocher la tête. Et soudain, une information vieille de plusieurs mois lui revint en mémoire.

-Je suis désolé pour ton frère... Perceval, c'est cela?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part du rouquin.

-Percy, oui. Merci... mais tu n'y es pour rien.

Drago sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Il n'osa pas répondre qu'il n'en était pas si sur. Après tout, il avait été l'instigateur de la plupart des attaques du Lord... les plus meurtrières.

Weasley finit par ranger les affaires utilisées puis lui lança le sort de nettoyage avant de sortir de la pièce en lançant un « à plus tard ».

Drago reposa sa tête sur les oreillers. Il ne savait plus très bien dans quelle dimension il était. Il venait de passer toute une heure avec la belette sans échanger aucune insulte, ni même tenter le moindre coup bas. Finalement, il se dit que son séjour auprès des gryffons risquait fortement de s'étirer et qu'il valait mieux faire un petit effort auprès des membres de l'ordre. Vidé, Drago ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, vite rattrapé par ses cauchemars de torture, accompagnés d'un rire féminin à vous glacer le sang.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Blondy

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit...  
Voici le deuxième chapitre de Pas à pas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 1.

Un grand merci à ma bêta et amie Caro pour son travail de relecture.

Une fois de plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot en review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Disclaimer: Rendons à César ce qui appartient à Jules: le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas ma propriété mais bien celle de JK Rowling.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Blondy**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Weasley passait tous les matins pour effectuer les soins de Malfoy. Et l'absence de nouvelle de leurs condisciples commençait à peser. Malgré cette légère tension, Drago était stupéfait de constater qu'il ne considérait plus la belette comme un ennemi et encore plus de s'apercevoir qu'il n'éprouvait pour lui plus la moindre hostilité. Il n'était certes pas encore amis, mais ils arrivaient à entretenir une sorte de cordialité, évitant, d'un accord tacite, d'aborder les sujets douloureux. Drago sentit un sourire s'étaler sur son visage en pensant à la tête que ferait son père si il venait à apprendre ça. Lorsque le rouquin l'interrogea sur la raison de son « sourire sadique de serpentard préparant un mauvais coup », Drago balaya le sujet de la main.

-Parle moi plutôt de l'état du monde, Weasley... ou au moins de l'état de l'Angleterre, il y a un sacré bout de temps que je ne me suis pas renseigné.

La grimace du roux fut éloquente.

-Eh bien, c'est pas vraiment la joie. La résistance a repris de l'ampleur depuis que la nouvelle d'un Harry libéré s'est répandue, mais... Voldemort est encore plus dingue et cruel que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer...

Drago sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau et son ventre se contracter violemment. Il dut refréner une puissante nausée à l'entente du nom maudit.

-Tu sais, dit-il la voix étrangement rauque et basse, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à prononcer son nom. Rien que d'y penser ça me...

Il se tut, il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à avouer à un Weasley à quel point le Lord le terrifiait. Certes il ne le méprisait plus, mais il y avait des limites. Heureusement, celui-ci ne s'y attarda pas et avec un sourire il reprit.

-Un jour, Hermione m'a planté devant un miroir et m'a jeté un sort de glue. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me libérerait quand j'arriverai à prononcer son nom sans avoir peur que le plafond me tombe sur la tête. Elle m'a piqué ma baguette... et elle est partie...

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire, qui se transforma en gloussement très peu distingué lorsque Weasley releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de ce bruit fort peu habituel dans la bouche du blond.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Malfoy...

-Au contraire, c'est hilarant, et comment s'est terminé cette histoire?

-Ca m'a prit des heures. Mais finalement j'ai réussi à le prononcer. Et à le redire. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la seule émotion que je ressente en le prononçant soit la haine pure et dure...

La solennité du ton suffit à Drago pour le croire. Un silence pesant s'installa et Drago, qui ne voulut pas le laisser s'installer reprit la parole.

-Zabini n'est pas venu te libérer?

Weasley lui envoya un regard bizarre.

-Tu ne connais pas Hermione, Malfoy. Elle est brillante... mais terrifiante. Et Blaise l'a très vite assimilé. Enfin bref, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à prononcer son nom sans trembler.

Drago eut un petit sourire triste.

-J'y penserai. Mais je ne suis pas sur que passer quelques heures en face d'un miroir pourront m'aider en quoi que ce soit...

Weasley releva la main qui tamponnait une plaie qui avait du mal à cicatriser et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Toi et moi, Malfoy, nous n'avons pas la même histoire. Je n'ai jamais eu à affronter Voldemort en face, je n'ai jamais eu à endurer ses sorts. Ca fait plus de vingt ans que Snape l'appelle le seigneur des ténèbres et nous ne le respectons pas moins pour autant. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis.

Drago lui sourit de gratitude et il faillit le remercier. Il se rattrapa juste à temps, mais dans sa tête, les idées défilaient à toute allure. Il y avait sûrement chez Weasley des valeurs qui méritaient d'être connues et respectées. Des valeurs que Potter avait su voir bien avant lui, des valeurs que son père traiterait sans aucun doute avec un profond mépris. Drago n'était pas son père.

-En tout cas, reprit-il, c'est bon de voir qu'il y a un peu de serpentard au sein du trio d'or...

-Hmm... je ne pense pas. Elle en avait marre que je n'ose pas prononcer son nom, c'est tout. Si il y a un serpentard parmi nous, c'est Harry!

-Oh je t'en prie!

-Quoi?

-Potter? Saint potty? Le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin? Celui qui fonce tête baissée vers le danger à la moindre alerte? Celui qui ne sait pas fermer sa bouche même si ça pouvait lui sauver la peau?

Ron se tut quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre de la révélation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

-Le choipeau voulait répartir Harry à serpentard.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Tu as bien entendu, Malfoy. Harry aurait du aller à serpentard. C'est parce qu'il a refusé d'y aller que le choipeau a fini par choisir gryffondor.

-Et... en quel honneur a-t-il refusé? Je croyais qu'il ne connaissait rien du monde magique?

Le rouquin s'empourpra.

-Heu, je lui ai peut être accidentellement révélé que l'assassin de ses parents venait de serpentard... et que la plupart de ses suivants y étaient passés également.

Le jeune Malfoy observa le roux, un sourcil surélevé.

-Oh, Malfoy, je te signale que l'image que tu lui as donné dans le train correspondait parfaitement à ce que j'avais dit et tu as été réparti à serpentard. Ca ne l'a pas aidé non plus à rester impartial.

-Et pour toi, Weasley?

-Quoi, pour moi?

-Le choipeau a-t-il hésité?

-Pas une seconde... il a juste papoté sur ma famille mais il m'a dit que sa décision avait été prise au premier de mes cheveux qu'il a touché!

-Ca ne m'étonne pas!

-Je suis très fier de ma maison, Malfoy!

-Mais je n'ai rien dit...

-Mouais... et toi, alors? Le choipeau a hésité?

-Hmm, non... pas vraiment...

-Comment ça pas vraiment? Il a hésité ou il n'a pas hésité?

-Eh bien son choix a été rapide le jour de la répartition, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de l'essayer quelques années plus tard et il m'a dit que j'aurai pu faire un bon serdaigle si je n'avais pas eu autant de... eh bien de serpentard en moi.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Mon père aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque, je pense...

Weasley eut un petit sourire.

-Dommage...

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se demanda ce qu'aurait été son adolescence sans ce père castrateur qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à rendre fier de lui. Il savait que c'était stupide. Très jeune il avait compris que quoiqu'il fasse, ce serait toujours insuffisant aux yeux de Lucius Malfoy. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais réussi à totalement tuer ce petit garçon qu'il avait été et qui ne vivait qu'à travers les yeux de son père. Et encore aujourd'hui, après être passé sous sa baguette et sous ses mains au cours de nombreuses heures de torture, Drago n'était pas vraiment certain du choix qu'il ferait si son père lui demandait de revenir vers lui en lui promettant tout ce dont il avait manqué. Pas que sa parole puisse valoir quoique ce soit.

-Eh oh, Malfoy, tu m'écoutes?!

Drago sursauta. Le rouquin le fixait bizarrement.

-Est-ce que ça va?

Le blond mit une demi seconde à reprendre contenance.

-Ca va, c'est juste que ce que tu dis n'est pas intéressant! dit-il dans rictus moqueur.

La tête du roux fut impayable. Il semblait hésiter entre se mettre en colère ou accepter la plaisanterie. Malheureusement pour Drago, les yeux bleus pétillèrent d'une lueur qui lui rappelait un peu trop Zabini. Il prit la carafe d'eau qui reposait sur la table de chevet du blond et la versa entièrement sur sa tête.

-Oups, ça alors, quel maladroit, tu es tout mouillé! Bon faut que j'y aille, je crois bien que ma mère m'appelle, salut!

Drago qui avait été saisi, était resté la bouche ouverte, peu habitué à ce genre de débordements. Il se ressaisit en voyant le roux s'approcher de la porte de la chambre.

-Non, Weasley, attend... je suis trempé!

-Oui, j'ai vu, faut te sécher Malfoy.

-Weasley, j'ai plus de jambe!

-Oh... dommage.

Et il le planta là. Drago put entendre son rire raisonner un long moment dans le couloir et malgré toute sa bonne volonté il n'arriva pas à être en colère contre le rouquin. Sa bonne humeur lui faisait du bien et ses blagues, aussi gryffondor soient-elles, n'étaient pas méchantes, d'autant plus que le temps était bon. Mais jamais il n'avouerait que trempé dans son lit et incapable d'aller chercher de quoi se sécher, il avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Jamais! Jamais non plus il ne remercierait Weasley de ne pas le traiter comme le pauvre infirme qu'il était devenu.

Quelques jours plus tard, le serpentard avait préparé sa vengeance. Il avait accumulé toutes sortes de détritus mélangés à divers baumes et potions et le tout mijotait tranquillement dans une coupelle. La chaleur et l'eau avaient favorisé la moisissure et sa bombe était prête à être envoyée. Il n'en revenait pas de s'abaisser à de telles pitreries avec le gryffon, mais il avait ainsi l'impression de retrouver ou plutôt de découvrir une parcelle d'enfance qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et malgré la cruelle absence de mouvement de la part de ses jambes, en présence du rouquin, il se sentait plus léger. Et puis il serait toujours temps de redevenir sérieux lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus seuls. Quand Drago entendit les pas dans l'escalier, il prépara sa charge. Les ordres de Severus avaient été clairs et, depuis son départ, seul le rouquin venait dans sa chambre. L'infirmière était la seule à avoir osé braver l'interdiction car « au nom de Merlin, c'est tout de même encore moi l'infirmière dans cette demeure et je compte bien prendre des nouvelles de mon patient », mais une fois qu'elle avait constaté que le jeune Malfoy était correctement soigné et qu'il avait reprit des couleurs, elle ne revint pas. Soit pour cette raison, soir parce que d'affreuses pustules avaient commencé à lui pousser sur le visage au moment même où elle avait posé son premier pied dans la chambre. Elle était suffisamment courageuse pour venir une fois, mais n'était pas suicidaire au point de retenter l'expérience.

Trois petits coups résonnèrent, puis la porte s'ouvrit et le serpentard lança sa bombe... avant de réaliser que Weasley n'avait jamais frappé avant d'entrer. L'homme resta debout, stupéfait par l'attaque et dégoulinant de différentes substances poisseuses et difficilement identifiable. Drago pâlit dangereusement.

-Severus...

Le blond se ratatina autant qu'il put dans son lit, hésitant entre l'hilarité de la situation et la crainte de la réaction de son parrain, toute fuite étant rendue impossible de par son immobilité. Le brun était resté dans l'entrée, impassible, mais son sérieux était mis à mal par la substance poisseuse et gélatineuse qui dégoulinait sur son visage et ses vêtements. Le rouquin, qui suivait le maître des potions, éclata de rire et se retrouva obligé de s'adosser au mur du couloir pour se maintenir debout. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions se tourne vers lui et lui envoie un regard meurtrier. Substance visqueuse dégoulinant ou non, Weasley s'étrangla à moitié, arrêtant instantanément de rire.

Severus entra dans la chambre, suivi du rouquin et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Je constate que tu es en forme.

-Severus, je... tu n'étais pas visé, je croyais que c'était Weasley, je suis désolé.

-Hey! râla le gryffondor. Pourquoi moi?

-Ca s'appelle des représailles Weasley. Tu m'as mouillé!

-C'était il y a presque une semaine...

-La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid.

Le brun, toujours impassible sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort de nettoyage, laissant les deux jeunes hommes se disputer puérilement, se retenant avec beaucoup de mal de ne pas lever le ciel. Entre les « vil serpent » et les « stupide gryffon », Severus ne savait pas trop lequel des deux jeunes hommes lui faisant face était le plus puéril. Mais n'était pas encore né l'homme qui lui ferait avouer que de voir Drago être juste un adolescent comme les autres lui mettait du baume au cœur. Bien sur si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait ridiculisé Weasley et soutenu son filleul, mais ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et il était fatigué de son voyage. Aussi, il s'approcha d'une chaise qu'il traîna jusqu'au bord du lit, s'assit en croisant les bras et attendit.

Au bout d'un moment, son silence finit par attirer l'attention et le calme revint dans la pièce.

-Bien, si vous avez fini avec vos enfantillages, peut être pourrions nous passer à autre chose.

Drago faillit lancer un « c'est lui qui a commencé! » mais il se retint juste à temps. Il fallait qu'il arrête de traîner avec Weasley, son comportement en devenait vraiment trop... gryffondor. Il commençait à comprendre un peu d'où venait le comportement de Zabini.

-Bien, si Monsieur Weasley a correctement fait son travail durant mon absence...

-Eh, j'ai fait exactement ce que vous m'aviez demandé!

Severus haussa un sourcil vers le rouquin.

-Comment sont les plaies?

-Elles sont belles. Ni inflammatoires, ni rouge et la douleur est de moins en moins vive lors des applications de baumes.

-Drago?

-C'est la vérité. Au début le baume me brûlait c'était assez infernal comme sensation. Maintenant, ça pique un peu, mais je sens que derrière, ça apaise.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Je peux voir?

Le blond acquiesça et enleva son haut, laissant son parrain l'examiner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ce dernier reprit sa place sur la chaise.

-Et tes jambes?

-Toujours rien.

Drago se rembrunit. Il avait appliqué les exercices avec Weasley chaque jour depuis le départ de Severus mais aucune évolution n'avait été constatée. Et la peur qu'il reléguait chaque jour depuis son réveil jusqu'à son endormissement revint en force, formant une boule dans son ventre. Une idée s'imposa à son esprit. Et si il ne remarchait plus jamais? Si son corps refusait de lui rendre la mobilité, comment ferait-il?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Drago releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Severus.

-Ca ne veut rien dire, Drago. Cela peut prendre du temps.

Drago hocha la tête doucement, mais il sentit ses yeux s'embuer légèrement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Pas devant Severus et encore moins devant Weasley. Il devait attendre d'être seul. Le rouquin l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

-Ton corps est occupé à cicatriser et à lutter contre les différents sorts que tu as reçu. Une fois que ça ira mieux de ce côté, il s'occupera des jambes. C'est comme moi, c'est pas la peine de me parler quand je mange, je ne suis pas apte à réfléchir. Et avant même que tu ne demandes, sache qu'en dehors de ça, oui, je sais réfléchir... j'aime pas ça, c'est tout!

Le roux lui fit un clin d'œil et Drago eut un petit rire. L'ambiance s'était allégée.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, je suis sûr que vous avez un tas de choses à vous dire... et puis j'attends un hibou de Blaise.

Weasley fit un petit signe de la main aux deux serpentards et sortit.

-Il n'a pas tort, Drago. La patience et le travail sont la clé.

-Et tu as involontairement attendu qu'il parte pour l'avouer, c'est étonnant!

-Simple coïncidence...

-Dommage, je suis sûr que ça tête aurait valu le coup à t'entendre appuyer une de ses réflexions.

Severus eut un sourire en coin qui disparut très vite.

-Comment te sens-tu Drago?

Le blond avait bien compris que la question était bien plus profonde que d'apparence.

-Ca va.

-Drago...

-Que veux-tu entendre Severus. Que j'ai peur? Ok, je suis terrifié, d'accord. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de ne plus jamais pourvoir marcher ou même me tenir debout. Je me sens perdu parce que je suis au milieu d'un ordre que j'ai autrefois combattu et dont j'ai sûrement envoyé quelques membres six pieds sous terre et que je ne sais pas si je suis considéré comme un prisonnier ou juste un blessé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je suis malheureux parce que aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je sais que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais mes parents sans mourir instantanément de leurs mains. Je suis inquiet parce que cet abruti de Potter, ce gryffondor à la manque est parti je ne sais où, traquer un horcruxe qui pourrait lui coûter la vie et je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois réagir face à lui ni comment lui réagira face à moi. Ni même si il reviendra un jour.

-Drago...

-Et pour finir, je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment horrifié d'avoir dit tout ça à voix haute et j'ai honte. En dehors de ça, tout va bien, je te remercie, parrain.

Drago finit sa tirade essoufflé. Il avait parlé d'une traite, presque sans reprendre son souffle, libérant ses émotions qui lui obstruaient la gorge. Et il sentit le nœud de son estomac se détendre légèrement.

-Ca va mieux?

Il hocha la tête doucement.

-Promets moi que je vais remarcher un jour, Severus.

-Drago, je ne peux pas te dire...

-Je t'en prie. Promets moi...

Leur regard se croisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes et le brun sembla comprendre que son filleul n'attendait pas forcément la vérité, mais bel et bien un réconfort.

-Je vais tout faire pour ça.

Cela sembla suffire pour le moment car Drago hocha la tête et embraya sur un autre sujet.

-Dis moi, malgré un petit séjour chez les morts, tu as l'air en meilleur forme que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu.

-Eh bien, depuis que je n'ai plus à veiller sur un filleul à moitié mort, j'avoue que mes nuits sont légèrement plus paisibles.

Malgré l'émotion qui l'assailli, Drago rejeta sa réplique d'un revers de main.

-Je t'en prie Severus, un peu de tenue, je vais vraiment finir par te croire sentimental.

-Sale gosse, murmura le brun tendrement.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tu manques de répondant, parrain... tu vieillis.

-Drago...

La phrase en suspens promettait mille souffrances si le blond persistait, aussi, préféra-t-il arrêter là. Mais le sourire ne disparut pas.

-Allonge toi, nous allons faire tes exercices. reprit Snape.

Drago fit la moue mais se laissa glisser dans son lit pour retrouver une position allongée. Petit à petit il arrivait à se mouvoir sans l'aide de ses jambes. Ainsi, même en restant au lit ou au fauteuil, il pouvait changer de position plusieurs fois par jour, évitant les escarres. Snape s'installa à ses côtés et commença les exercices avec ses jambes.

-Drago, je sais que tu n'es pas encore complètement rétabli mais il y a certaines questions que je dois te poser.

-Si c'est encore pour me parler de ma captivité, Severus...

-Non. Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors je t'écoute.

-Tu as dit que tu connaissais les horcruxes. Tu dois me dire tout ce que tu sais.

Drago hocha la tête et respira un grand coup. Le moment avait perdu toute son innocence. Le temps était à la guerre.

-Je sais que ce sont des morceaux d'âmes que Voldemort a caché dans différents objets et qui lui ont permis de ne pas complètement mourir lorsqu'il a attaqué Potter bébé. Je sais aussi que Potter ne pourra jamais le tuer tant que ces objets ne seront pas détruits... si il peut le tuer un jour.

Severus releva les yeux vers son Drago.

-Tu en doutes?

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Je... Potter a déjà perdu une fois. Comment pourrait-il le vaincre, le Lord est si puissant... Comment pouvez-vous avoir autant foi en lui? Comment pourrait-il sauver le monde, il n'a même pas vingt-cinq ans...

Severus essuya d'un doigt l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur la joue du blond.

-Il y a une prophétie...

-Je sais. Je la connais. Potter m'en a parlé quand... quand il était chez moi. Ce n'est pas une raison. Potter reste un gamin à qui vous avez mis une arme entre les mains. Il n'est pas si puissant que ça.

-Tu serais surpris, Drago. Même si il n'en a pas l'air, Potter peut se révéler un dangereux adversaire. Il faut simplement qu'il se donne la peine de se concentrer et de continuer à travailler.

Drago haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

-Je n'y croyais pas non plus, tu sais. Quand on voit Potter on imagine beaucoup de chose, mais pas un sauveur du monde. Albus était tellement convaincu de sa force intérieure et de sa capacité à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres... il a toujours eut un sixième sens pour ces choses la. Il sait voir chez les gens les choses qu'eux mêmes ne voient pas. Alors j'ai continué à faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé, c'est à dire, le former, l'entraîner, du mieux possible. Et puis un jour, il y a eu une attaque du Lord dans un village. L'ordre est intervenu comme d'habitude, pensant à une attaque ordinaire. Je n'ai appris qu'au dernier moment que ce n'était qu'une feinte et que la plus grosse attaque était prévue en deuxième vague. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prévenir et Potter a été fait prisonnier. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre et plusieurs aurores sont morts ce jour là. Mais plus que tout, nous pensions que tout était terminé. Sans Potter, peu de gens ont trouvé de raisons de se battre.

Severus parlait tout en faisant bouger les jambes du blond et au fur et à mesure, celui-ci blanchissait.

-Severus... cette attaque... c'était la mienne. C'est moi qui ai suggéré de faire plusieurs vagues, c'est moi qui est donné au Lord l'idée... je lui ai dit qu'il ferait plus de dégâts... qu'il fallait attendre la venue des ennemis et ensuite encercler la ville... je... c'est ma faute...

-C'était une bonne tactique, Drago. Tu as toujours été un stratège brillant.

-Comment... comment peux-tu me féliciter pour ça... c'est ma faute, j'ai fait emprisonner Potter...

-Tu étais sur place?

-Non, mais...

-Alors, tu n'as pas fait emprisonner Potter.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots Severus.

-Drago, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Personne ne peut te reprocher cela.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'aurais du lutter.

-Tu serais mort.

Drago détourna le regard.

-Arrête d'essayer de me déculpabiliser Severus. J'ai eu largement ma part dans la victoire du Lord. Il l'a dit lui même. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, jamais il ne m'aurait livré Potter.

-Et si tu il ne l'avait pas fait, Potter serait mort dans ses cachots, ou exécuté en place publique comme il le souhaitait à l'époque.

Drago eut un rire amer.

-Hourra, je suis un héros.

-Drago, quand je suis venu chez toi pour voir Potter, j'étais persuadé de trouver un jeune homme brisé. Au lieu de cela, j'ai trouvé un Potter plus prêt à se battre que jamais et en bonne santé physique. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que les quartiers du Lord n'ont pas cet effet la, bien au contraire. Alors même si tu as eu un rôle à jouer dans la défaite de Potter, je crois que tu auras surtout un rôle à jouer dans sa victoire.

-Je ne veux pas me battre. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir le faire.

-Je ne te demande pas de te battre, ni même d'intégrer l'ordre. Je veux juste que tu saches que pour Potter, tu es une des personnes qui peut l'aider à faire la différence.

-Severus, tu ferais quoi à ma place?

-Je ne suis pas à ta place.

-Alors dis moi ce que je dois faire...

L'intonation avec quelque chose de désespéré, mais Severus avait toujours su où s'arrêtait son rôle.

-C'est à toi seul de choisir, Drago.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Rien ne t'oblige à choisir maintenant. Réfléchis.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Bon, si nous reparlions des horcruxes.

-Oui, donc ce que tu en sais, c'est la théorie.

-Non, je n'ai pas fini. Je sais qu'il y en a six en plus du Lord. Je sais quels sont les objets choisis et où ils sont cachés. Je sais aussi que Potter en a détruit un en deuxième année et que Dumbledore en a détruit un autre en sixième année.

Severus hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Drago, serais-tu prêt à témoigner devant l'ordre de tout cela.

-Oui. Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé dans cette chambre. Alors même si je dois affronter un troupeau de gryffondors enragés, je dois sortir. J'étouffe!

-C'est une assez bonne définition de ce qui t'attend. Dit Snape avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de redevenir sérieux. Je vais devoir retirer les sortilèges de protection autour de ta chambre.

Drago hésita un instant. Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet ordre, qui le considérait comme un ennemi et surtout comme la personne à abattre pour avoir séquestré le héros du monde sorcier? Il n'était pas certain non plus de l'emblématique que représenterait cet abaissement des barrières. Etait-il progressivement en train de prendre fait et cause pour le camp de Potter?

Voyant son hésitation, Snape reprit.

-Si tu le préfères, je peux juste modifier le sortilège pour que tu puisses sortir mais que les autres ne puissent pas rentrer...

-Oui, ça, c'est une excellente idée!... sauf que je ne peux pas me déplacer seul...

Drago, qui avait retrouvé son enthousiasme à l'idée de Severus, se renfrogna à nouveau. Il maudissait son état d'infirme.

Trois coups se firent entendre à la porte de la chambre. Drago et Severus s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, aucun des deux ne semblait savoir qui se cachait derrière.

-Entrez. finit par dire Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux tête rousses identiques apparurent à l'entrée. Le sortilège étant toujours en place, ils restèrent sur le pallier pour parler.

-Weasley, Weasley... salua Drago machinalement.

-Salut Blondy, on passait par là et on vous a entendu discuter... dit l'un

-... et il se trouve que nous avons peut être la réponse à ton problème de locomotion! ajouta l'autre.

Drago grinça des dents à l'entente du surnom, mais le reste de la phrase lui fit garder la bouche close.

-Tu pourrais être en quelque sorte notre cobaye... reprit le premier rouquin.

-... ou plutôt notre testeur volontaire. renchérit le second.

Drago fut devancé par Severus.

-D'une part je vous ai formellement interdit l'usage de cette machine et surtout pas sur mon filleul. Et d'autre part, votre mère ne vous-a-t-telle jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes?

La voix de Severus avait claqué froidement dans l'air. Il aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais les jumeaux Weasley, non seulement ne frémirent même pas, mais en plus, gardèrent scotché aux lèvres un petit sourire amusé.

-Allons, allons, Sevy, tout d'abord nous n'écoutions pas du tout à la porte. Nous avions malencontreusement laissé traîné une de nos oreilles à rallonge juste devant la chambre...

-Deuxièmement, enchaîna l'autre jumeau avant que Severus n'ait pu réagir à son propre surnom, nous parlions à Malfoy et je ne trouve pas très poli non plus de répondre à sa place. N'est-ce pas Fred?

-Absolument George. Troisième et dernier point, si maman apprend que tu remets en cause son éducation, je crois qu'elle va très mal le prendre...

-... elle va même être carrément furax.

Drago crut halluciner en voyant son parrain tressaillir légèrement. Merlin, mais dans quelle dimension était-il tombé? Severus Snape, son parrain réputé pour être la terreur des cachots, qui affrontait Voldemort depuis plus de vingt ans en lui mentant effrontément avait peur d'une colère de... Molly Weasley? Il prit la parole, abasourdi.

-Ils t'appellent Sevy?!

-Crois moi, j'ai tout essayé, ils n'en démordent pas.

-T'inquiètes Blondy, tu t'y feras aussi.

-Ne m'appelle pas Blondy!

-Relax, Ton Altesse, et réfléchis plutôt à notre proposition!

-Il en est hors de question! intervint Snape.

-Tu étais au courant? Demanda Drago surprit que son parrain ne l'ait pas informé de l'existence d'un éventuel moyen d'être plus indépendant.

-C'est encore une invention grotesque sortie de leur esprit tordu et atrophié, ça ne peut qu'être dangereux, Drago.

-Sevy s'inquiète pour son Blondy préféré. Aurait-il un cœur qu'il nous aurait caché? intervint Fred, ou bien était-ce Georges, pour ce que Drago en savait.

-Ferme la Weasley, reprit le blond, Severus, peut être que ça peut marcher?

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez en secouant doucement la tête.

-En quoi ça consiste? demanda Drago en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

Les rouquins se regardèrent avec un sourire malicieux et Drago se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter son parrain. Mais la perspective d'être peut être un peu plus autonome l'empêcha de se rétracter.

-Nous serions sûrement plus à l'aise si nous pouvions en discuter à l'intérieur, tu ne penses pas, Malfoy?

Drago lança un regard suppliant à son parrain et c'est à contre cœur et dans un soupire désespéré que Severus sortit sa baguette pour supprimer un à un les sortilèges de défense qui protégeaient la chambre du blond. Aussitôt fait, les rouquins investirent la chambre et s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, encerclant le blond.

-Tu fais le bon choix, Malfoy. Nous avons tiré notre un invention d'un des bijoux moldus de collection qu'à notre père...

A ces mots, Snape renifla d'un air méprisant et Drago fit une drôle de grimace. Mais les jumeaux les ignorèrent et le deuxième rouquin embraya.

-... nous l'avons modifié à notre sauce...

-... ajouté deux ou trois arrangements...

-... et customisé juste pour toi...

-... ce qui en fait un outil magique révolutionnaire...

-... alliant classe et utilité...

-...uniquement disponible chez Weasley et Weasley...

-...farce pour sorciers facétieux!

-Et c'est un exemplaire unique!

Les jumeaux avaient parlé chacun leur tour et étant chacun d'un côté du lit, Drago n'avait pas arrêté de tourner la tête dans tous les sens et une migraine commençait à poindre son nez. A son tour, il se frotta l'arrête du nez.

-Bien, comment fonctionne ce... euh... et comment s'appelle cet objet?

Le jumeau de gauche se leva pour aller chercher l'engin et celui de droite lui fit un grand sourire.

-Blondy,...

-MALFOY!

-Blondy Malfoy, nous avons l'immense honneur de te présenter le Déplaçator

A ces mots, le deuxième jumeau revint dans la chambre avec une sorte de siège monté sur deux grands roues et deux toutes petites. Drago ne put retenir une grimace, mélange de dégoût et de dépit. Il s'en voulait d'y avoir cru pendant quelques minutes.

-Weasley, tu peux me dire en quoi ce fauteuil à roulette va m'être d'une quelconque utilité dans une maison plein de marches?

Les joues de Weasley numéro un se colorèrent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

-Dis donc, Malfoy, si tu veux passer le reste de ton temps dans ce lit, tu continues comme ça, mais nous n'allons pas te laisser insulter notre génie!

Drago et son Snape échangèrent un regard circonspect mais aucun commentaire ne fut ajouté. Les rouquins revinrent s'installer autour du lit et se penchèrent vers lui, à tel point que Drago ne se sentit pas très rassuré.

-Ceci, très cher Malfoy est à l'origine, un fauteuil roulant moldu. Il a été inventé pour permettre aux moldus qui perdent l'usage de leurs jambes de pouvoir garder une certaine autonomie...

-... ce qui nous permet au passage de souligner l'ingéniosité dont ils savent faire preuve pour se débrouiller sans magie...

-... n'es-tu pas d'accord, Malfoy?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ils n'imaginaient tout de même pas que, lui, pourrait reconnaître une quelconque ingéniosité dans une invention moldue. Il était certes en infériorité numérique et en fâcheuse posture, mais il restait un Malfoy.

-Vois-tu, petit Blondy, reprit jumeau numéro un sans s'offusquer du silence du blond à sa question, en temps normal, la magie peut réparer toutes les blessures moldues et quasi toutes les blessures magiques...

-...cependant, il faut pour cela agir assez rapidement sinon, au mieux il restera des cicatrices, au pire, la magie ne pourra rien faire...

-... et ça a été ton cas, Malfoy. Tu as pourri tellement de temps dans les cachots putrides de Voldy et tu as reçu tellement de sorts en peu de temps, sans aucun soin, que tes chances de guérir s'amenuisaient avec les heures qui passaient...

-... en bref, tu n'es pas passé loin de l'échec et mat...

Drago n'en revenait pas de la légèreté avec laquelle les jumeaux parlaient du Lord Noir. Si il admirait un tout petit peu le Weasley de Potter pour oser prononcer son nom, il trouvait ces Weasley là complètement fous d'oser le tourner ainsi en ridicule. Néanmoins, il ne prononça pas un mot. Les rouquins étaient toujours en train de parler et leur visage frôlait presque le sien, créant une ambiance qu'il jugea assez malsaine.

-... au final tu as été plutôt chanceux de t'en sortir uniquement avec les jambes qui flanchent...

-...et vois-tu, avec les temps qui courent, nous pensons que ce genre de situations pourrait se reproduire, voire même se multiplier...

-... Et c'est là, très cher Blondy, que nous entrons en scène avec le Mobilitus...

-... en effet, le Blondy-mobile ne se contente pas de rouler. Nous lui avons appliqué un sort permanent de wingardium leviosa amélioré que l'ont peut à loisir actionner et désactionner avec sa baguette, ce qui te permettra de descendre et monter les marches...

-... nous y avons également incorporé un soupçon de potion de camouflage, utilisable trois fois avant d'être rechargé, qui permet de devenir invisible quelques temps d'un petit coup de baguette...

-... et le fin du fin,.bientôt, ce petit bijou sera apte à transplaner avec son propriétaire.

-Alors Malfoy, que dis-tu de ça?

Le blond resta muet un instant. Ok, il était impressionné. Il savait que les jumeaux Weasley avaient de la ressource, mais à ce point... il était bluffé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant, mais même lui ne semblait plus aussi réfractaire à l'idée. Drago jeta un coup d'œil au fauteuil, qui ainsi, paraissait bien innocent. Il ne savait quel crédit accorder aux jumeaux. Certes leurs produits étaient très réputés du temps de Poudlard, il en avait même utilisés un certain nombre lui même, qu'il avait fait acheté par d'autres, il ne manquerait plus qu'on l'ait vu fréquentant la boutique des Weasley, mais il s'agissait là d'un artefact d'un niveau bien supérieur magiquement parlant, surtout si ils y avaient rajouté toutes ces spécificités. Et la moindre erreur de calcul ou de dosage pourrait se révéler fatale pour lui.

Semblant avoir suivi son raisonnement, Snape prit la parole.

-Nous pouvons trouver un autre moyen, Drago.

-Non, je veux essayer.

-Drago, je...

-Severus, si tu trouves un autre moyen, alors promis, je l'essaierai, mais en attendant, je vais tenter le euh... Déplaçator ? Je ne resterai pas un jour de plus dans ce lit.

Les jumeaux eurent un regard triomphant et se tapèrent dans la main par dessus le blond.

-Voilà qui est parlé Malfoy! s'exclama jumeau numéro un.

-Oui, un vrai gryffondor dans l'âme! renchérit jumeau numéro deux.

Le blond et son parrain, d'un même mouvement, les fusillèrent du regard, ce qui fit ricaner les deux rouquins.

-Il n'y a bien que les serpents pour prendre cela comme une offense!

-Allez le prend pas mal Blondy, c'était une plaisanterie, tu es bien trop euh... serpentard, pour être un lion!

-Et j'en remercie Merlin chaque jour!

-Allez Malfoy, signe là. Dit un des rouquins en tendant au blond un parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Oh, trois fois rien... répond numéro deux.

-... c'est juste pour éviter que tu portes plainte contre nous en cas de... disons de léger incident en cours de route. continua numéro un.

-Et c'est sensé me rassurer? demanda le blond.

-Pas du tout, répondit numéro un, c'est juste sensé nous couvrir. Tu comprends si jamais tu te retrouvais désartibulé ou que tu explosais, nous risquerions de... euh...

-... de rencontrer quelques difficultés... compléta numéro deux alors qu'ils jetaient tous les deux un œil vers Snape qui semblait fulminer à l'énonciation des possibles effets de leur machine.

-... après tout tu es notre testeur volontaire! reprit numéro un avec entrain.

-Je dirais plutôt cobaye malgré moi. marmonna Drago dans sa barbe.

Malgré tout, Drago était décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout et il n'y avait pour le moment aucune autre solution. Aussi, il signa le parchemin, évitant de regarder son parrain qui se frottait déjà les yeux de lassitude. A peine eut-il fini de signer qu'une des rouquins fit disparaître le parchemin et Drago se demanda dans quelle pétrin il venait de se fourrer.

-C'est parfait, en route Blondy. S'exclama jumeau numéro un.

Les deux jeunes hommes saisirent Drago chacun en dessous des bras dans le but évident de le porter jusqu'au fauteuil.

-STOP! s'écria le blond en comprenant leur intention. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser me porter! Apportez le fauteuil ici, ça sera suffisant!

-A vos ordre Ton Altesse! Gred, amène le trône ambulant ici!

-Tout de suite, Forge!

Numéro un apporta le fauteuil et bloqua les roues avec une sorte de levier.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait conserver les freins!

-Oui, tu as eu une idée merveilleuse, tu m'épateras toujours Gred!

-C'est normal voyons, tu sais, le talent, c'est de famille.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Dire que sa vie allait être entre les roues d'une machine créée par ces deux hurluberlus qui, visiblement, n'avaient pas encore décidé quel nom définitif porterai leur création.

En poussant sur ses bras, Drago parvint à se glisser au bord du lit, puis il prit appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, cherchant le meilleur moyen de passer de l'un à l'autre. Après une brève observation, il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et parvint tant bien que mal à s'y hisser, faisant semblant de ne pas sentir le léger wingardium leviosa en provenance de son parrain. Une fois installé et plus ou moins rassuré sur la stabilité de l'engin, il se tourna vers les rouquins qui lui expliquèrent le maniement du fauteuil.

-Ok, c'est parti, dit Drago après quelques indications succinctes.

-Un instant! l'interrompit Snape. N'aie pas l'intention de sortir d'ici avant de maîtriser parfaitement ce... cette chose...

Drago grogna, mais le brun fut inflexible et Drago passa de longues minutes à faire des allers-retours dans sa chambre, apprenant à contrôler au mieux le fauteuil sous l'œil sceptique de son parrain. Entraînement qui ne lui parut plus si insensé que cela lorsqu'il se retrouva au haut du grand escalier du manoir Black. Drago jeta un regard à son parrain qui était resté très proche de lui tout au long de l'essai et celui-ci semblait avoir blanchi à la vue de l'épreuve qui attendait son, filleul pour pouvoir rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient deux étages à franchir et les bruits grinçants de la maison n'étaient pas des plus rassurants.

-Rappelez-moi comment on fait léviter cet engin? demanda Drago d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée.

-Facile, répondit numéro un, tu tapotes l'accoudoir avec ta baguette et la formule est molior équilibrium.

-Vous êtes certains ? Vous n'allez pas changer quinze fois de formule au cours des cinq prochaines minutes comme vous le faites avec le nom de cet engin ?

-Ne nous prend pas pour des débutants Blondy, la formule est la bonne. Et nous donnons plusieurs noms au Magic' Porteur car le meilleur nous fera « tilt » lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé. Répondit numéro un.

-Hmm... bien Weasley. Et peux tu me dire comment je fais sans baguette?

Drago eut la satisfaction de voir les rouquins ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction.

-Tu n'as pas récupéré ta baguette?

-Elle a été détruite...

Drago tenta de ne pas prendre en compte la boule qui gonflait dans son ventre à ce souvenir. Il avait toujours pris grand soin de sa baguette. Il se rappelait du jour où il l'avait reçue. Avec elle, il avait eu l'impression d'entrer dans le monde des grands. Elle lui permettait d'effectuer des sorts, d'être un sorcier à part entière, sans les restrictions imposées sur les baguettes pour enfants, limitées à quelques sorts bénins et pour la plupart totalement inutile. Mais à onze ans, Drago avait passé l'âge de s'extasier à la vue de quelques étincelles lancées en l'air par une petite baguette en bois et l'acquisition de sa baguette d'homme lui avait donné une impression de liberté et de reconnaissance parmi la société sorcière. Il avait eu la conviction que cette baguette l'accompagnerait jusqu'à sa mort et elle représentait un manque cruel qui lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus handicapé que le simple aspect physique de sa situation. Il se rappelait la moquerie qu'il avait lancé à Potter au tout début de sa séquestration au manoir Malfoy.

_« Tu n'est donc pas au courant? Le lord noir a brisé ta baguette. Tu n'es plus qu'un demi sorcier maintenant! »_

Un demi sorcier, c'est exactement l'impression qu'il avait. Il se sentait diminué et impuissant et il sentait la magie qui bouillonnait en lui, cherchant à s'exprimer mais qui, désormais, ne pourrait sortir que dans d'extrêmes cas de colère ou de peur. Rien de glorieux. Et Drago aimait être un sorcier, c'était un statut qu'il chérissait plus encore que la pureté de son sang ou la richesse de son milieu. Et l'idée d'être réduit à un état de cracmol à cause d'un manque de baguette lui tordait le ventre d'angoisse et de rage.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, semblant chercher une solution.

-Il faudra que quelqu'un le fasse pour toi... osa l'un d'eux.

-Mais bien sur, rétorqua Drago, tu n'as rien d'encore plus diminuant qu'un chaperon particulier à longueur de journée?

-Ce n'est pas à longueur de journée, Malfoy, c'est juste pour franchir les escaliers dans un sens ou l'autre, ça ne devrait pas arriver si souvent au cours d'une journée...

-Je refuse d'être dépendant de quiconque dans cette baraque! Reprit Drago dont la fierté reprenait le dessus.

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer, Severus l'interrompit.

-Nous allons te trouver une baguette, Drago. En attendant, tu devras admettre une petite aide pour les escaliers. Tu devrais survivre.

Drago grogna, persuadé qu'à sa place, son parrain n'aurait pas été plus ravi que lui, mais il ne répondit pas et prit sur lui. Si c'était la seule solution pour sortir de sa chambre, il allait devoir ranger son orgueil dans sa poche. Il espérait seulement que Severus lui trouverait rapidement une baguette.

Il se dirigea finalement vers la sortie, précédé des jumeaux et suivi de son parrain qui fermait la marche. Il se retrouva dans un long corridor aux couleurs sombres qui, malgré l'absence manifeste d'occupants durant une longue période, n'avait rien perdu de sa majestuosité et de sa grandeur. Différents cadres étaient accrochés, représentant chacun un ailleul de la famille black et tous se penchaient avec une certaine curiosité retenue vers le drôle de cortège qu'ils représentaient. Néanmoins, plusieurs d'entre eux parurent reconnaître en Drago un descendant Malfoy car il reçut quelques marques de salut et de respect contrairement aux autres qui furent totalement ignorés. Drago répondit à chacun d'un signe de tête distingué et continua son chemin en silence. Arrivé en haut du grand escalier, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de déglutir face au challenge que celui-ci représentait. Il était bien sur impossible pour lui de faire descendre le fauteuil par ses propres moyens mais l'idée de se faire transporter dans les airs par une tierce personne sur une telle hauteur n'avait vraiment rien d'enviable.

Malgré son appréhension, il tourna la tête vers les rouquins afin qu'ils lui indiquent la marche à suivre.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est rester parfaitement immobile, lui dit numéro un.

-Oui, on s'occupe du reste, renchérit numéro deux en sortant sa baguette.

Drago sentit une suée lui parcourir la colonne.

-Severus... tanta-t-il

Le brun sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'apporter sa réponse à la question muette de son filleul.

-Je ne connais pas le mouvement exact de leur formule Drago, il serait trop dangereux que je prenne le risque de le faire directement sur toi pour un premier essai.

Drago se sentit pâlir davantage mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par si peu. Après tout, tout ce qu'il risquait était de se rompre le cou si ces deux crétins dégénérés n'avaient pas bien calculé leur coup. Le blond ferma les yeux un instant puis respira un grand coup et fit un signe de tête à numéro deux en signe d'accord. Aussitôt, une baguette fut tapotée sur le fauteuil.

-Molior équilibrium.

Drago sentit le fauteuil s'élever et trembloter un petit moment avant de se stabiliser à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Très bien, allons-y, murmura le rouquin qui tenait la baguette en gardant un air très concentré.

Tout doucement, le fauteuil passa les premières marches, gardant un certain équilibre. A chaque mouvement brusque, Drago resserrait sa prise sur ses accoudoirs, implorant silencieusement Merlin d'avoir accordé à ces deux personnes suffisamment d'intelligence pour ne pas se lancer dans une aventure aussi risquée sans avoir préparé chaque mouvement dans les moindres détails.

Finalement, malgré, quelques faux pas en cours de route, le fauteuil finit par se poser sur le parquet du rez-de-chaussée avec assez peu de délicatesse. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas, trop heureux d'être arrivé entier. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les rouquins qui semblaient extatiques.

-Oh Fred, nous avons réussi!

-C'est merveilleux Georges, notre bébé!

-Cela m'arrangerait que vous ne paraissiez pas si surpris à chaque fois que j'arrive à faire quelques chose avec votre machine infernale. Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant, vous savez! les interrompit Drago.

Les jumeaux ne répondirent rien mais Drago ne rata pas la pièce que numéro un glissa à numéro deux. Le blond s'auto-perduada que non, les jumeaux n'avaient pas parié sur la réussite ou non de leur tentative de lévitation du fauteuil avec lui dedans. Il jeta un regard à son parrain mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard d'un air qui voulait dire « j'ai tenté de t'en dissuadé! Assume, maintenant. ». Aussi, Drago ne fit pas de commentaire et reprit son fauteuil en main afin de bouger du hall. Il longea un nouveau couloir où la décoration étaient tout sauf accueillante. En effet, des têtes d'elfe de maison étaient accrochées aux mur, créant ainsi une haie d'honneur morbide.

Enfin il arriva dans la cuisine, déjà occupée par plusieurs personnes. Et le silence qui l'accueillit fit comprendre à Drago que rien n'était joué.

A suivre...


	3. Severus Snape

Bonjour à vous !

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant lu le dernier chapitre et un encore plus grand à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me laisser un petit mot !

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent encore et toujours à JK Rowling et je ne gagne pas un sous en postant mon histoire ici (mais si vous voulez m'envoyer un chèque, je prends!).

Note : C'est un chapitre un peu particulier que je vous livre ce jour. En effet, c'est un petit aparté de l'histoire. Il y en aura certainement un ou deux autres du même type quelques chapitres plus loin.

Note 2 : Comme d'habitude, ce chapitre a fait l'objet d'un nombre incalculable de relecture, mais il ne m'est pas encore revenu de chez ma bêta. Cette version n'a donc été corrigée que par moi. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé passer trop d'erreurs.

Comme d'habitude, vos avis sont plus que les bienvenus, si le cœur vous en dit. J'espère que cette suite vous plaire. Une très bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Chapitre 3

**Severus Snape**

Severus Snape était un homme froid et austère. Il s'était créé depuis toujours un aspect impersonnel et sombre, tenant à distance la moindre personne ayant, dans une minute d'égarement, l'idée de s'approcher de lui.

Très jeune, sous les coups de son moldu de père, Severus avait compris que le pouvoir appartenait aux plus forts. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait la carrure de Tobias et celui-ci était tout juste bon à tabasser un enfant. Severus ne pouvait pas s'imposer grâce à son physique. Il avait été un enfant et un adolescent grand mais mince, quant à sa beauté, elle était quasi inexistante et tellement peu entretenue qu'elle ne pouvait être remarquée par quiconque. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Son père et bien d'autres lui avaient suffisamment fait remarquer sa laideur pour savoir que ce n'était pas là son atout et son aspect négligé n'aidait en rien à changer les points de vue.

Non, ce qui distinguait Severus Snape du reste de ses condisciples, c'était son intelligence. Il avait toujours été un enfant brillant. Il avait un esprit vif et aiguisé et une soif d'apprendre peu commune. Severus le savait, c'était sa capacité à analyser, à disséquer chaque situation qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir. C'était cet instinct calculateur et son sang froid associé à sa puissance magique qui lui permettrait d'atteindre les sommets. Avec les années, il avait également aiguisé sa langue et les paroles assassines lui venait avec une naturel déconcertant pour un si jeune âge.

Severus ne sut jamais si son passé était responsable de son goût pour les ténèbres. Après tout il avait été élevé dans la violence et le mépris. Mais était-ce suffisant pour justifier ses choix? Peut être avait-il en lui un fond de noirceur qui lui était propre.

A son entrée à Poudlard, en septembre 1971, Severus avait cru trouver un refuge dans lequel il pourrait enfin être chez lui. Et les premiers temps ce fut vrai. Il avait apprécié sa maison, retrouvant son propre caractère dans les quelques écrits dépeignant Salazar Serpentard. Il était satisfait d'appartenir à la maison de la ruse et de l'esprit. Et le fait que le choixpeau n'ait pas hésité un instant à l'y placer, lui, le sang mêlé, l'avait empli de fierté. Il n'avait pas pour autant eu d'avantage d'amis. A vrai dire, il n'en cherchait pas. Severus avait toujours été un solitaire et il avait perdu depuis belle lurette la moindre confiance en l'espèce humaine pour chercher à s'intégrer dans un groupe quelconque. Il était de temps à autre en compagnie de Mulciber ou d'Avery, deux de ses compagnons de dortoir, sans pour autant partager une grande affinité.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se plaire au sein de la maison des verts et argents, trouvant ainsi une source quasi inépuisable de ce savoir auquel il aspirait tant.

Les années passant, Severus avait écumé la bibliothèque de Poudlard et se trouvait frustré d'être limité aux livres accessibles à tous. Il avait acquis énormément de connaissances et était un très bon élève, d'un niveau bien supérieur aux jeunes de son âge. Il excellait particulièrement en potions, matière pour laquelle il avait une affection toute particulière et en défense contre les forces du mal où il trouvait un moyen continuel d'approfondir toujours plus ses connaissances du monde sorcier. Mais Severus voyait plus grand. Severus voulait la puissance et visait le pouvoir et pour cela, la magie blanche n'était pas suffisante.

Malgré son caractère anti-social connu, Severus avait trouvé un compagnon parmi les serpentards. Certes Lucius Malfoy n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami fidèle et indéfectible, mais il représentait tout ce que Severus souhaitait devenir: Lucius était un jeune homme adulé, un sang pur riche et à l'ascendance prestigieuse. Son charisme et sa confiance en lui faisait le reste et les filles se pâmaient à son passage. Severus se fichait comme de sa première gifle de l'effet que pouvait avoir Lucius auprès des filles. Lui n'en avait qu'une en tête de toutes façons. Non, ce qui l'attirait, c'était l'aura que Malfoy semblait dégager et qui rassemblait les foules. Lucius avait une âme de leader et une autorité naturelle là où Severus se sentait toujours impuissant et ignoré.

Lorsque Lucius l'avait approché, il avait été clair. Il ne souhaitait s'entourer que des meilleurs et Severus en faisait parti, aussi lui ouvrait-il son cercle prestigieux, composé d'autres enfants sang-purs de la haute société sorcière. Lorsque la nouvelle se répandit, Severus se fit des ennemis au sein de sa propre maison. Lucius Malfoy était de quatre ans son aîné et il était reconnu que les plus jeunes lui étaient complètement indifférents. Peut être toute cette histoire aurait pu en rester là. Un admirateur de plus sur la liste de Lucius, un esclave supplémentaire dans son groupe de relations. Mais Severus avait refusé son invitation. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, une personne tint tête au fils Malfoy. Cela aurait pu le mettre dans une rage noire si il n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait. En effet, si Abraxas Malfoy n'était pas connu pour sa tendresse envers son héritier, il était néanmoins de notoriété publique qu'il lui avait offert tout ce qu'il désirait depuis son plus jeune âge et que le jeune Malfoy n'était pas habitué à faire face au refus. D'autant plus que la place qu'il lui offrait était enviée et recherchée par la plupart de leurs condisciples.

Aussi, Lucius Malfoy avait vu sa curiosité piquée et il avait décidé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce jeune homme brillant dont personne ne voulait s'approcher et qui semblait parfaitement s'en accommoder, à la grande incompréhension du blond qui vivait entouré et adulé en permanence. Si au début il avait du se forcer pour s'intéresser au garçon, très vite, il se prit au jeu et leurs discussions animées remplirent un grand nombre de leurs nuits, chacun débattant férocement, campant sur ses positions ou au contraire, surenchérissant l'un après l'autre, en fonction du sujet. Et c'est ainsi que Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy devinrent suffisamment proches pour se considérer comme des amis. Ou tout du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus à leurs yeux. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques mois d'entente cordiale, Lucius malfoy, sûr de son coup, réitéra sa proposition au brun d'entrer dans son « cercle intime », insistant sur le fait qu'un homme aussi doué que lui ne pouvait qu'être parmi les meilleurs. Ce fut une stupéfaction totale lorsque Severus déclina à nouveau l'invitation et c'est un Lucius vexé et déstabilisé qui sortit de la salle commune des verts et argent ce matin là.

Ce n'est qu'à la troisième demande que Severus accepta et il devint alors rare de croiser l'un sans l'autre. Cette fois-ci, Lucius avait trouvé la faille. Severus venait une fois de plus de se faire publiquement humilier par les quatre gryffondors qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Cela avait été l'humiliation de trop et Lucius avait senti chez le brun ce désir de s'imposer et de montrer à tous sa valeur et sa puissance. Etre premier élève de sa promotion n'était plus suffisant, Severus réclamait reconnaissance et admiration, choses dont il avait toujours été privé. Alors Lucius lui avait petit à petit parlé de ses propres grimoires qui frôlaient la magie noire. De sorts interdits car si difficiles à maîtriser. Et il avait vu les yeux de Severus briller. Petit à petit, les discussions devinrent des entraînements et leur puissance magique augmentait considérablement, s'entraînant en secret dans des salles vides, dans la forêt interdite, se glissant en cachette dans la réserve de la bibliothèque au milieu de la nuit afin de s'abreuver encore et toujours de plus de sorts, de plus de potions, de plus de puissance.

Lorsque Lucius atteignit la fin de sa septième année, il mit Severus dans la confidence. Il existait un homme. Un homme si puissant et si ambitieux qu'il pourrait leur offrir à tous un avenir meilleur. Un avenir où tout serait possible et où le monde entier pourrait se plier à leur volonté. Un monde ou Severus ne serait plus considéré comme un moins que rien mais comme un génie. Certes il privilégiait les sang-purs, mais il promit à Severus de vanter ses qualités et si il était suffisamment discret sur ses parents et qu'il mettait à son service ses talents, alors, Lord Voldemort ne devrait pas être trop regardant sur ses origines

Severus eut une vague lueur de lucidité en entendant ce nom pour la première fois. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir apparaître aux côtés d'un homme qui s'autoproclamait Lord. C'était bien trop prétentieux à son goût. Son propre père aurait été capable de s'offrir ce genre de fleurs si il n'était pas trop aviné pour pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Mais très vite, les promesses de puissance et de supériorité balayèrent le reste. Severus fut accueilli magistralement auprès de cet homme dont il ne savait rien et de ses disciples. Ses capacités en potions et en duel avaient fait fortes impressions. Et si ce Lord Voldemort l'avait congédié en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir quelques jours avant de lui donner sa réponse, Lucius lui confia qu'il n'était pas inquiet. Il serait sûrement invité bientôt à les rejoindre. Si Severus avait été plus attentif, il aurait sûrement détecté la lueur de folie qui brillait dans l'œil de son ami, mais sa tête était trop gonflée de fierté et son cœur trop avide de revanche pour qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Trois jours plus tard, la réponse était tombée. Severus était trop jeune pour le moment, mais il était invité à approfondir ses connaissances, notamment en magie noire et dès qu'il le jugerait prêt, grâce aux rapports réguliers de Lucius, Lord Voldemort ferait appel à lui et il entrerait officiellement chez les mangemorts. Severus trouva que ce nom avait beaucoup de classe et il se hâta d'obéir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus faisait partie d'un groupe et il avait bien l'intention d'en atteindre le sommet.

Lorsque qu'après avoir été marqué comme du bétail le soir même de ses résultats – brillants – aux aspics, Severus fut envoyé massacrer sa première famille de moldus, il réalisa son erreur. Mais il était dans la gueule du loup et il y était venu tout seul. Alors il augmenta la puissance de son sort, faisant hurler l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en déchire les cordes vocales, espérant ainsi que sa mort arrive rapidement, tandis que la femme se faisait violemment pénétrer par plusieurs hommes cagoulés, sous les yeux horrifiés de leurs deux enfants qui ne devaient pas dépasser respectivement huit et cinq ans. Lorsque les cris de l'homme cessèrent et que son corps ne fut plus agité que par les soubresauts résultants du sortilège, Severus s'autorisa à baisser sa baguette et serra les dents. Il allait attendre d'être rentré pour vomir, il était hors de question qu'il se montre faible devant les autres. Il savait déjà le sort que le Lord réservait aux faibles. Il se retourna alors vers le seigneur des ténèbres qui l'observait un petit sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, un Lucius Malfoy exaltant à ses côtés. Severus attendit avec impatience l'autorisation de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, remerciant son masque argenté qui lui couvrait le visage et noyait ainsi ses émotions. Mais le Lord, amusé, pointa son long doit pointu vers un point derrière lui. Doucement, priant pour que l'idée qui lui traversait la tête soit fausse, il fit demi tour. Malgré ses prières, ses yeux tombèrent bien sur les enfants.

Incapable de refuser, incapable de s'enfuir, refusant de mourir pour une stupide poussée héroïque, Severus leva sa baguette et un sort vert fusa sur le plus jeune des enfants qui jusqu'alors était fermement serré par les bras de sa grande sœur. Severus entendit un cri faible mais rauque et déchirant et en tournant la tête, il vit la femme, allongée par terre, quasiment nue, maculée de sang et de foutre qui tendait la main vers le corps gisant du petit garçon. Un homme cagoulé lui lança un sort orange et la femme cracha une quantité impressionnante de sang par la bouche, le nez et les yeux avant de s'immobiliser pour toujours, les orbites encore écarquillés d'horreur. Severus n'eut pas besoin d'avoir entendu le nom du sort pour savoir que ses organes internes venaient d'exploser.

Il ne sentit que trop tard la présence derrière lui et ne put échapper au souffle rauque dans son cou et à la main froide qui se posa sur son poignet.

-Continue donc, Severus, siffla la voix de celui qui était désormais son maître en lui faisant pointer sa baguette vers la fillette, mais ne soit donc pas si pressé, savoure...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, réprimant le tremblement qui lui remontait l'échine et la bile qui salissait sa gorge. A nouveau il leva sa baguette, fixant la petite qui, tétanisée, fit dans sa culotte, mouillant ainsi son collant mauve et le carrelage. Son urine alla inonder les mèches brunes de son petit frère mais elle ne s'en aperçut même pas, les yeux fixés sur Severus, implorant une pitié qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas. Et dans ce petit village isolé de la côte est de l'Angleterre, les hurlements de la fillette résonnèrent bien trop longtemps dans la nuit.

Suite à cela, Severus s'était complètement renfermé. Ne laissant plus échapper la moindre parcelle d'émotion, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il exécutait les ordres, froidement, mais ne torturait plus. Il prouvait sa loyauté en accomplissant les missions les plus dégradantes et les plus violentes, mais plus jamais il ne fit durer une exécution plus longtemps que nécessaire. Hommes, femmes, enfants, peut importait sa cible, il faisait toujours carton plein. Et un jour, Severus s'aperçut qu'il ne savait plus sourire. Certes, il n'était pas un adepte des bons sentiments et il souriait habituellement assez peu, mais là, il n'en était tout simplement plus capable. Seul un rictus méprisant pouvait encore s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Ce jour là, Severus eut peur de l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir, mais savait que sa seule porte de sortie était la mort. Et Severus était bien trop lâche pour faire ce choix.

Lorsqu'il abattit Tobias de sang froid, expulsant toute sa rage et sa rancœur contre cet homme qui n'avait jamais su être un père, Severus gagna la confiance de Lord Voldemort et commença à perdre celle de Lucius qui voyait sa place de bras droit menacée. Et alors que Severus continuait à s'enfoncer dans les noirceurs de son âme, il se sentit plus seul et perdu que jamais. Il renforça ses capacités en occlumancie et en légilimancie, matières qu'il maîtrisait déjà en grande partie. Mais l'idée même que son maître se rende compte du dégoût qu'il lui inspirait et du peu de foi qu'avait Severus en son projet de dominer le monde et d'éradiquer les moldus le faisait trembler d'effroi. Aussi il fit en sorte que plus personne ne puisse jamais pénétrer dans son esprit sans son autorisation.

Contrairement à Lucius qui peu à peu, renonçait à tout orgueil pour servir son maître, Severus avait bien compris que pour être un minimum respecté par le seigneur des ténèbres, il fallait savoir piquer sa curiosité et, bien sur, le satisfaire à cent pour cent. Aussi, il parvenait régulièrement à faire apparaître sur les lèvres de son maître un petit sourire amusé face à sa répartie ou satisfait face à son travail. Et Lucius, enragé de se voir peu à peu évincé, s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus bas dans la soumission, pensant retrouver les honneurs de son maître. Le blond obtint sa revanche lorsque Severus fut appelé dans les quartiers privés du lord. Comme beaucoup avant lui, Severus avait du se soumettre physiquement à son maître. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit d'essayer de refuser et il l'avait fait sans rien ressentir. Son esprit et ce qu'il restait de son âme étaient bien cachés, enfermés à double tour sous une carapace épaisse d'indifférence et de cynisme. Heureusement, vite lassé, son maître ne l'avait appelé que peu de fois, avant de se trouver une autre proie parmi ses fidèles.

A cet instant, Lucius revint vers lui, comme si le fait d'être passé entre les cuisses du Lord le rabaissait à un niveau accessible au blond et qu'à nouveau il pouvait lui adresser la parole. Et même lorsque Severus reprit du galon, leur relation ne se détériora plus. Lucius, qui venait de se marier lui avait demandé d'être son témoin et il avait finalement grimpé, lui aussi, la hiérarchie mangemorienne, redoublant de cruauté sur le terrain, offrant une descendance mangemorienne et surtout étant un gestionnaire hors pair, mettant sa fortune à disposition du Lord.

C'est donc ainsi que Severus se décrivait. Un homme sec, froid, sans cœur, sans sentiment. Du moins se plaisait-il à le faire croire. Car en réalité, certaines personnes avaient fendillé cette carapace épaisse de haine et de mépris.

Tout avait commencé avec Lily Evans. La jolie Lily. Leur rencontre avait eu lieu dans un parc d'une petite ville industrielle du nord de l'Angleterre, à quelques rues de l'impasse des Tisseurs. Ils devaient avoir huit ans et Severus, caché derrière son buisson n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de la chevelure rousse de la petite fille, sentant son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il apercevait ses yeux d'un vert unique. Il était revenu plusieurs fois, toujours caché, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir et il passait des heures, à la regarder évoluer de la balançoire au toboggan et du toboggan au tourniquet. Cela aurait pu durer des mois si un jour, Severus n'avait pas été découvert par sa sœur, Pétunia. Cette grand asperge brune au petits yeux mesquins l'avait surpris et s'était moqué de lui. Il était trop laid et trop crasseux et il devait se cacher pour regarder les jolies filles, lui avait-elle lancé au visage.

Lorsque Severus lui rétorqua qu'il ne voyait qu'une seule jolie fille dans le coin, en regardant Lily, pétunia rougit de honte et de colère et le fusilla du regard, lui déballant une horde d'injures très imagées. Elle détourna les yeux et ordonna à sa sœur de la suivre car il était l'heure de rentrer. Lily la suivit sans dire un mot, mais avant de tourner à l'angle, elle avait tourné la tête et avait adressé à Severus un petit sourire timide. Le lendemain, Severus était revenu au square, le cœur battant et il avait attendu longtemps, son espoir s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure que le soleil poursuivait sa course. Lorsque Lily était apparue, l'astre du jour terminait sa course paresseusement, laissant derrière lui des traînées de couleur rougeâtre. Severus sentit un gros poids s'enlever de sa poitrine, d'autant plus que la rousse était venue seule. A partir de ce jour, ils devinrent inséparable.

Severus l'avait vu pratiquer de la magie involontaire lorsqu'elle avait fait une chute quelques semaines auparavant. Il lui révéla son statut de sorcière, lui expliqua Poudlard et son monde, du moins celui que sa mère aimait raconter, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle, lui parlait de sa famille et Severus sut alors que ce qu'il vivait chez lui n'était pas normal. Il devait être un très mauvais garçon pour provoquer une telle fureur chez son père. Lorsqu'il en parla à Lily, elle lui rétorqua que c'était plutôt Tobias qui était un très mauvais papa. Et que lui, Severus, était très gentil. Avec quelque mots, Lily Evans venait de lui fournir un baume pour le cœur. Un baume très puissant.

Severus était tombé très vite amoureux. Il l'avait certes longtemps gardé pour lui, mais dans ses souvenirs, il était déjà persuadé avant même de rentrer à Poudlard, que Lily était la femme de sa vie. Leur amitié avait été solide et les heures passées aux côtés de la jolie rousse étaient précieusement conservées dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, lui permettant de faire face aux horreurs banalisées de sa vie.

Les choses avaient été un peu plus difficiles à Poudlard. Lily désapprouvait ses sombres ambitions, elle ne comprenait pas. Tout était facile pour elle. Elle était jolie, appréciée, un doux avenir se préparait sous ses pieds et surtout, elle n'avait pas une bande d'abrutis de gryffondors sans cervelle qui guettait chacun de ses mouvements pour l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Mais Severus, lui, n'avait pas trente-six solutions pour s'en sortir. Et il voulait tellement l'impressionner. Il voulait tant voir briller ses yeux d'admiration en se posant sur lui, il voulait tant valoir plus que James Potter à ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas voulu comprendre son point de vue, lui reprochant d'être trop étroite d'esprit.

Ce n'est qu'en lavant ses mains souillées de sang de la fillette, cette fameuse soirée d'intronisation qu'il comprit les mots de Lily Evans et qu'il regretta ses choix. Il était alors trop tard, bien trop tard.

Severus était trop impliqué pour pouvoir s'en sortir sans dommage. Et même s'il souhaitait faire demi-tour, qui le croirait? Même Lily détournerait son regard de lui en apprenant ses crimes. Et leur dernière conversation, qui s'était soldée par cette insulte sur les nés-moldus que Severus n'avait plus jamais utilisé depuis, ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. D'autant plus, que maintenant qu'elle était mariée à Potter, Lily ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Lorsqu'il avait été témoin de cette étrange prophétie, Severus n'avait que peu hésité à la rapporter à son maître. D'une part il ne croyait que très moyennement à la véracité de tout ce qui avait pu sortir de la bouche de cette femme cinglée au cours de son entretien avec Dumbledore et d'autre part, il était persuadé que Potter serait mis sous secret et que son gardien ne serait autre que son meilleur ami Black. Et malgré toute sa haine, Severus ne pouvait qu'admettre que la loyauté de l'un envers l'autre était indéfectible. Lily serait donc en sécurité.

Par mesure de précaution, il alla supplier son maître d'épargner la jeune femme si un jour il arrivait à mettre la main sur le fameux sauveur. Potter pouvait bien crever, il était sans nul doute l'une des personnes avec Tobias et Black que Severus prendrait un malin plaisir à faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Il pouvait aussi emmener son rejeton avec lui, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Non, il souhaitait juste que sa jolie Lily ne soit pas figée dans l'éternité comme l'avait été la mère de la fillette, les yeux révulsés par l'horreur.

La deuxième personne à avoir su voir en lui n'était autre que l'ennemi attitré de son maître. Lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de la femme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, Severus avait voulu trouver lui même Black et le torturer jusqu'à ce que son corps le lâche, pour ensuite lui redonner vie et le tuer à nouveau et recommencer ainsi de suite, jusqu'à plus soif. Mais les aurors lui étaient malheureusement tombé dessus avant et il croupissait depuis en prison. Alors il était allé se rendre à Dumbledore, offrant sa vie comme maigre moyen de compensation, pour avoir offert à son maître les clés pour l'atteindre, elle. A sa grande surprise, non seulement Dumbledore ne l'accueillit pas à coups de doloris, mais en plus, il lui proposa un marché. Devenir espion pour lui tout en faisant croire qu'il l'était pour son maître le jour où il referait surface. C'était un pari fou pour n'importe qui, mais Severus Snape n'était pas n'importe qui et la douleur qu'il avait à expier était trop forte pour qu'il puisse refuser, aussi endossa-t-il la lourde tache d'être agent double, jouant toujours sur le fil du rasoir, ne sachant parfois plus trop lui même vers qui allait ses allégeances, se perdant souvent dans les noirceurs profondes de son âme.

Mais Albus Dumbledore était un homme juste et l'accueillit dans son équipe à bras ouvert, tout en le prenant sous son aile. Progressivement, le vieil homme creusait son chemin vers le cœur fragile et enfoui du serpentard pour finalement s'imposer en tant qu'ami et confident et petit à petit en tant que figure paternelle. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Severus apprit le passé de son mentor, trouvant alors de troublantes similitude avec sa propre vie. Car comme lui, Dumbledore était arrivé à Poudlard en portant sur lui le fardeau de son père, qui avait attaqué des moldus, comme lui, il avait été aveuglé par la puissance et le désir de pouvoir, comme lui, l'amour avait été sa grande tragédie. Tous les deux avaient été responsable de la mort de leur grand amour : Dumbledore en battant et faisant emprisonner Gellert et lui, en livrant la prophétie au seigneur des ténèbres, condamnant ainsi Lily.

Après cela, ils devinrent encore plus proches et lorsqu'à la fin de sa vie, le directeur de Poudlard lui demanda de l'achever, Severus crut qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Néanmoins, comme toujours, il finit par obéir à ses ordres et lui envoya le sort de la mort, se félicitant de s'être au préalable jeté un sort empêchant les larmes de couler. Il lui avait fallu une immense force intérieure pour ne pas s'effondrer en voyant le corps du vieil homme passer par dessus la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie et encore d'avantage pour reprendre, à sa demande, le poste de directeur de Poudlard afin de protéger les élèves des exactions des mangemorts. Une des seules raisons qui l'avait poussé à accomplir ce meurtre envers cet homme qu'il admirait tant, avait été de tenter de sauver la vie de son filleul.

Drago Malfoy était la troisième personne à avoir su se faufiler sous la carapace du méchant mangemort. Lorsque Lucius lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de son fils, Severus avait d'abord voulu refuser. Il n'était absolument pas intéressé par les enfants et ne savait pas s'y prendre. Néanmoins, il savait aussi reconnaître que de lui faire une telle demande n'était pas une démarche anodine dans le monde sorcier et Lucius avait peu de personnes de confiance autour de lui. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à s'attacher au mouflet. Il lui suffisait d'être présent à la naissance pour prononcer la formule de bienvenue au monde et au baptême pour l'insertion sociale et voilà qui réglait la question du parrain. Severus accepta donc, bien décidé à ne pas s'impliquer plus que nécessaire dans la vie de cet enfant, futur mangemort aguerri, sans aucun doute.

C'était sans compter sur Drago lui même, qui, alors que Severus tentait maladroitement de le caler contre lui à la maternité pour réciter cette maudite formule latine, ouvrit grand ses yeux et le fixa. Il avait un air si calme que Severus fut déstabilisé et la scène sembla s'immobiliser. Lucius était absent pour raison professionnelle et Narcissa avait rapidement confié le nouveau-né aux nurses pour se remettre de son accouchement et se pomponner. Aussi Severus s'était retrouvé seul dans la nurserie avec le gamin, emmitouflé dans un lange blanc et brodé. Severus avait trouvé ridicule d'avoir autant de fioriture pour un nourrisson qui prendrait un malin plaisir à le remplir de crottes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, les Malfoy étaient des gens respectés et connus de la haute société et ils avaient une étique bien adaptée à leur monde et puis les nurses n'en auraient sûrement rien eu à faire de son avis sur la question. Il demanda tout de même une pièce où il pourrait être seul avec le môme car les braillages intempestifs des autres nouveaux-nés l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Il aurait été dommage qu'il se trompe de sort et crève un œil au gamin par manque d'attention. Une fois seul, Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil à disposition et fixa à nouveau le bambin. Ses yeux bleus brillants tiraient déjà sur le gris et le fixaient toujours avec un certain étonnement mêlé à une moue que Severus aurait clairement pu identifier comme étant typiquement Malfoyenne. Le petit n'avait que peu de cheveux très blonds mais ceux-ci étaient tout doux et lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement, Severus se rendit compte qu'ils sentaient très bon. Le très jeune Malfoy leva sa main, comme pour attraper son nez mais Severus l'en empêcha.

-Si tu commences comme ça, morveux, on ne va pas être copain toi et moi! Mon nez est comme il est et tu vas devoir t'y faire.

Il avait utilisé une voix froide, mais le seul résultat fut que Drago avait désormais attrapé son doigt avec sa main et qu'il semblait bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher. Bien malgré lui, Severus laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur son visage. Il fut lui même surpris de l'y trouver, voilà qu'il avait retrouvé la fonction « sourire »! Puis, Drago enfourna le doigt du brun dans sa bouche et se mit à téter goulûment.

-Ca, c'est vraiment dégoûtant, morveux!

Mais Severus ne retira pas son doigt. Lorsque Drago se rendit compte qu'aucune nourriture ne sortirait d'ici, il repoussa le doigt de sa bouche dans un « plop » baveux qui fit grimacer le brun et se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Severus était atterré de voir à quel point un petit être comme lui pouvait crier si fort. Pour sûr, il saurait se faire entendre. Une nurse arriva et lui colla un biberon dans la main.

-Non, attendez, commença Severus, je ne sais même pas...

Mais la nurse était déjà repartie, sans doute trop occupée avec les autres enfants qu'elle avait à sa charge.

-Et je fais comment, moi maintenant, grommela Severus qui aurait aimé trouver un moyen pour couvrir ses oreilles malmenées.

Tant bien que mal, Severus posa le petit sur le fauteuil, glissa le bavoir sous sa gorge et lui enfourna le biberon dans la bouche. Très vite, les pleurs cessèrent et le petit blond se mit à avaler, à grandes salves régulières, le lait offert. Mais après quelques minutes, le blond se mit à cracher et il devint tout rouge, puis tout bleu. Paniqué, Severus posa brutalement le biberon et tint Drago par les aisselles, le secouant légèrement. Le lait qui obstruait sa gorge fut recraché sur lui et Drago retrouva peu à peu des couleurs normales. Severus resta là, portant toujours Drago – qui s'était remis à pleurer – à bout de bras, contemplant sa robe maculée de lait recraché. Il inspira profondément, mais refusa d'appeler à l'aide. Il était Severus Snape et Salazar lui était témoin, ce n'était pas un bébé qui viendrait à bout de lui. Il rapprocha le petit de son visage et celui-ci se calma en entendant la voix grave de son parrain.

-Très bien morveux, j'ai compris, plus de biberon allongé sur le dos. Comme ça, c'est mieux? demanda-t-il en le calant de manière semi-assise au creux de son bras et en lui remettant le biberon dans la bouche.

La fin du biberon se passa sans incident et lorsqu'il eut fini, Severus eut à peine le temps de reposer le biberon que Drago laissa échapper un grand rot sonore.

-Très élégant, vraiment... marmonna le brun. Tu commences très fort, tu sais?

Severus le maintint contre lui quelques temps, pour être sur de ne pas avoir un nouveau gag du même genre que quelques minutes précédemment puis, lorsque le petit blond s'endormit profondément dans ses bras, il sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule, accueillant le nouveau-né sur terre comme il était de tradition dans les coutumes sorcières. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que le sort lui réchauffe à ce point le corps, ni à ce que son cœur se mette à battre plus rapidement. Il avait clairement senti un lien s'établir entre le nourrisson et lui et même si son rôle était terminé, Severus resta dans la pièce un moment, observant le petit homme assoupi dans ses bras, confiant et innocent. C'est Lucius qui vint le retrouver un peu plus tard.

-Qu'as-tu sur ta robe? lui demanda-t-il.

-Le vomi de ton fils qui a recraché la moitié de son biberon, grogna le brun.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu donné? Les nurses sont là pour ça!

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, Lucius!

Le blond haussa les épaules.

-Bon, c'est terminé maintenant, tu peux le reposer à sa place. fit-il en, désignant la nurserie du menton.

Malgré lui, Severus eut un coup au cœur en entendant le blond parler ainsi de sa progéniture. Il aurait cru entendre son propre père et ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé, qui avait serré un bout de sa robe dans sa main au cours de son sommeil.

-Oui, j'y vais. finit-il par répondre en se levant. Tu veux le prendre un peu? proposa-t-il alors au blond en lui tendant légèrement le petit paquet.

La grimace fut éloquente.

-Non, merci, sans façon. Bien un truc de bonne-femmes...

A nouveau, Severus se sentit mal. Le petit Malfoy partait avec déjà un lourd handicap dans la vie : son père. Et malgré lui, déjà, sa décision fut prise. En sortant de Sainte Mangouste, Severus se rendit chez un libraire dans une rue perdue de Londres et acheta en vitesse et en secret quelques livres contemporains sur l'arrivée d'un bébé. Il paya rapidement et sortit en cachant les ouvrages et vérifiant bien que personne n'avait pu le voir et en n'oubliant pas de jeter un sort d'oubliette au libraire.

Il fit ses premiers pas de parrain, tâtonnant dans l'inconnu pour faire au mieux, s'aidant les premiers temps des livres puis les jetant au feu en voyant que chaque livre venait contredire le précédant. Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'aurait le soutien ni de Lucius ni de Narcissa, aussi, il se débrouilla seul. Et Drago grandit, avec une place bien définie à prendre au sein de la famille Malfoy, recevant punitions et remontrances spectaculaires dès lors que son comportement déviait de la ligne de conduite que Lucius avait fixé pour son héritier. Quant à Narcissa, elle avait offert à son époux un héritier mâle, son rôle était désormais rempli et ne s'inquiétait plus que d'elle et de sa place en société.

Ce fut donc Severus qui fut le plus souvent auprès du jeune Malfoy, sans compter les elfes de maison. En cachette, il comptât ses dents, conserva sa première mèche de cheveux coupée et il fut fier comme un coq lorsque Drago fit ses premiers pas dans le couloir du premier étage du manoir, allant de Paky, son elfe attitrée à lui même, riant aux éclats de se voir évoluer en station debout. Rires qui furent vite stoppés lorsqu'un Lucius furieux déboula à l'étage, maudissant son fils de faire tant de bruit alors qu'il était en réunion d'affaire importante. Drago avait été puni dans sa chambre et Severus avait été pris à part pour une petite mise au point.

Lucius avait été clair quant au rôle que le brun devait jouer auprès de son fils. Il acceptait sa présence auprès de lui à l'unique condition qu'il respecte scrupuleusement ses règles. Ainsi, les câlins, les cadeaux, les sucreries, les gestes d'affection étaient désormais interdits. Mais Severus pouvait si il le souhaitait donner des coups de canne ou jeter quelques sorts lorsque Drago ne se tenait pas bien.

Ces consignes avaient été reprises et complétées encore plus sévèrement alors que Drago avait à peine trois ans, mais Severus ne les avaient jamais appliquées. A son grand désespoir, déjà, Drago suivait les traces de Lucius et malgré ses tentatives pour parfois dérider un peu le garçon, celui-ci se comportait déjà comme un parfait petit clone de son père, apprenant vite et souhaitant faire au mieux. Un enfant bien trop calme et sérieux pour son âge, du moins, de ce que pouvait en penser Severus.

Un jour, Drago avait tout juste cinq ans et Severus arriva au manoir après avoir fait un compte rendu à Dumbledore sur les agissements cachés des mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été jugés. Le jeune blond avait passé la matinée à apprendre à se présenter en société et lorsque Severus le vit apparaître dans le petit salon où il se trouvait, Drago se tenait bien droit, le menton légèrement relevé et il vint se placer devant lui pour lui faire un signe de tête.

-Bonjour parrain, je suis heureux de vous voir, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Severus allait lui répondre lorsque Lucius déboula dans la pièce, les joues rouges de fureur et sa cane s'abattit sauvagement sur le dos de l'enfant.

-Espèce de bon à rien, tu n'as donc encore rien compris! C'est à l'adulte de juger si il te tend la main ou pas. Toi, tu n'es rien, tu n'es pas en position de décider! Tu attends sa proposition!

Et les coups pleuvaient et le petit garçon, roulé en boule, hurlait et demandait pardon.

-Arrête de pleurer! hurla Lucius encore plus fort. Tu arrête de pleurer immédiatement ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter!

Aussitôt, les bruits cessèrent. Drago avait très vite appris à pleurer sans bruit. Les larmes coulaient sans doute toujours mais sa tête était cachée sous ses bras et Lucius ne pouvait donc pas le voir.

-Debout! Tu recommences!

Severus, foudroyé sur place, regarda le jeune garçon se relever tant bien que mal et ressortir de la salle. Lucius avait les mâchoires crispées et semblait hors de lui. Lorsque Drago revint dans la pièce, Severus fut ébahi de voir que plus une larme ne roulait sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient certes rougis et les lèvres serrées mais les larmes avaient été effacées. Le petit garçon revint se placer devant lui et lui fit à nouveau un signe de tête. C'est d'une voix tremblante et peu assurée qu'il reprit son discours.

-Bonjour parrain, je suis heureux de vous voir, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Drago ne bougea plus, semblant attendre sa réponse. Ce n'est que lorsque le regard devint suppliant que Severus sortit de sa léthargie et tendit sa main au petit garçon qu'il serra doucement.

-Bonjour Drago, je vais bien, je te remercie. Et je suis heureux de te voir également.

Il avait parlé d'une voix posée, voulant calmer les tremblements de l'enfant. Lorsque leur poignée de main s'interrompit, Drago se tourna vers son père, attendant son verdict.

-Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir un jour te faire respecter si tu pleurniches à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche?

Drago baissa la tête, ce qui sembla mettre Lucius encore plus en rage. Le sort qui suivit fut bref mais violent et Drago s'écroula par terre dans un cri. Severus se leva pour intervenir mais déjà, Lucius avait rangé sa baguette.

-Tu vas dans ta chambre! Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir. Tu as intérêt à être plus performant demain!

Drago ne se le fit pas répéter et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas contrôlé, mais Severus l'entendit parfaitement courir lorsque la porte fut refermée derrière lui. Il regarda le blond, complètement sonné par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Certes il savait que Lucius n'était pas tendre avec son fils, mais jamais encore, il n'avait vu un tel traitement.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort?

-Il est grand maintenant, il est temps qu'il apprenne. Mais ce fichu môme ne vaut rien. Il est lent et inattentif, je me demande même si il n'est pas stupide! A croire qu'il le fait exprès. C'est de ta faute tout ça, tu es trop laxiste avec lui!

Severus sentit ses poings se serrer. Ces mots étaient quasiment identiques à ceux que son père utilisait autrefois à son propos. Néanmoins, si il braquait Lucius, il risquait de ne plus jamais revoir le jeune blond et il s'y était profondément attaché.

-Lucius, tu as beaucoup de travail, tu dois être exténué. Laisse moi prendre en main l'éducation de Drago quelques temps, histoire que tu puisses te concentrer d'avantage sur ta mission. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Toi, l'éduquer? ricana le blond. Mais oui, c'est vrai, tu enseignes maintenant. Hein, monsieur le professeur! Ca fait quoi de lécher les bottes de ce vieux fou, Severus?

-C'est une mission qui m'a été confiée par le maître il y a longtemps, Lucius. Je récolte des informations de premier ordre grâce à cette place. Et lorsque le maître reviendra, ces informations lui seront d'une grande utilité.

-Quand, Severus? Quand reviendra-t-il enfin? Quand pourront-nous prendre la place qui est la notre et éradiquer les sous-espèces qui pullulent et intoxiquent le monde sorcier? Es-tu seulement sûr qu'il reviendra un jour?

-Je ne sais pas quand, Lucius. Mais il reviendra, j'en ai la profonde conviction. Alors, pour ton fils? Reprit Severus en se recentrant sur leur précédente conversation.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas après tout. C'est vrai que le seigneur des ténèbres m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance avant de disparaître! confia-t-il avec fierté. Lorsqu'il sera de retour, une vraie fortune l'attendra et nous permettra d'accomplir son œuvre! Et ce gamin n'est qu'un bon à rien. Si tu veux t'arracher les cheveux à tenter de lui inculquer quoique ce soit, ne te gène pas, vas-y. Moi, j'abandonne. Désormais, tu t'en chargeras, mais ne me déçois pas, Severus. Si les résultats ne me conviennent pas, je reprends son éducation en main.

Severus hocha la tête brièvement et s'éclipsa du petit salon. Il passa par la cuisine où il demanda discrètement à Paky de lui donner un peu de nourriture pour son jeune maître. Paky, étant l'elfe attitrée de Drago, elle avait son intérêt à cœur et même sans cela, Severus avait bien vu l'attachement que portait la créature au jeune Malfoy. Elle était sans doute sa seule alliée dans ce manoir en ce qui concernait le bien être de son filleul. Arrivé devant la porte du petit garçon, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit doucement. Il aperçut Drago assis par terre, torse nu, se faisant soigné par son elfe qui, elle, avait transplané dès qu'elle avait fourni le frugal repas à Severus, ayant appris que le petit blond avait à nouveau besoin de ses soins. En s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus seul, Drago bondit sur ses pieds et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

-N'aie pas peur Drago, je suis seul.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien! lui dit-il en relevant la tête. Effet nettement amoindri par les larmes, le nez coulant et la voix tremblante.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles l'elfe en profita pour s'éclipser.

-Père est furieux, n'est-ce pas? J'ai encore échoué. Je suis vraiment stupide.

Sans vraiment en comprendre les raisons, Severus sentit une vague d'amour lui monter dans la gorge et ses yeux s'embuèrent, lui qui n'avait pas versé une larme depuis des années se sentait bien trop impuissant face à la détresse de cet enfant dont il se sentait responsable. Doucement, Severus s'approcha du petit blond et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Il lui prit gentiment le poignet et l'attira contre lui, sans forcer pour ne pas appuyer sur son dos endolori. Dans un premier temps, Drago se tendit, peu habitué aux marques d'affection, puis il éclata en sanglots et passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant très fort. D'un geste, Severus lança un sort de silence sur la pièce et de verrouillage sur la porte, puis son bras vint à nouveau enserrer son filleul qui semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses du petit garçon et se releva. Instinctivement, Drago vint enrouler ses jambes autour de lui et enfouit d'avantage son nez dans son col. Severus se mit à le bercer tendrement, passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux et lui murmurant les paroles les plus réconfortantes qu'il trouvait.

Ce n'est que longtemps après que Drago se calma et il fallut encore d'avantage pour qu'il veuille bien lâcher Severus. Une fois installé sur son lit, sur le ventre, Severus s'occupa de soigner les plaies et ils en profitèrent pour parler. Drago demanda pourquoi ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Il lui demanda si il était un mauvais fils. Ce fut avec une grande nostalgie que Severus lui répondit qu'il pensait plutôt que Lucius n'était pas un très bon père. Que lui était un petit garçon adorable et que n'importe qui aimerait.

Drago lui demanda alors d'une petite voix de l'emmener pour vivre avec lui. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il lui expliqua qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Néanmoins, il lui fit également part d'une bonne nouvelle en lui expliquant que désormais, ce serait lui qui lui servirait d'enseignant. Drago, dans un premier temps incrédule, lui offrit alors un sourire qui valait bien tous les comptes de Gringotts.

Severus donna au blond son repas et lui expliqua qu'il faudrait instaurer certaines règles pour éviter les ennuis. Ainsi, les contacts entre eux seraient très limités et Drago devrait se montrer très travailleur pour que Lucius ne décide pas de reprendre sa propre méthode d'enseignement. Le jeune garçon hochait la tête lentement, à chaque conseil donné par Severus, le visage grave, conscient des enjeux.

Severus prit la décision qu'ils se verraient chaque soir et il était bien décidé à le prendre aussi le plus possible lors des vacances scolaires, impasse des Tisseurs. Lui évitant ainsi le contact de son père au maximum. Il lui dit aussi que lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, il pouvait le tutoyer et l'appeler Severus mais que lorsqu'une autre personne serait présente, il faudrait alors le vouvoyer.

Et une légère routine se mit en place. Severus rejoignait ses quartiers tous les soirs à Poudlard où il recevait son filleul par cheminette, avec l'accord de Dumbledore. Et ils passaient quelques heures ensemble. Les deux premières heures étaient en général très classiques et basées sur le programme d'éducation des jeunes sorciers du ministère, mais après, ils abordaient souvent toutes sortes de sujets, allant de la politique aux fleurs, des sortilèges aux créatures magiques ou alors, Drago jouait un peu. Mais Severus avait remarqué que l'un des sujets que Drago aimait le plus était les potions et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de partager sa passion avec lui.

Très vite un petit emplacement près du sien fut installé pour que Drago puisse créer ses propres potions et Severus voyait enfin son filleul s'épanouir un peu et même parfois, se laisser aller à des jeux ou des blagues de son âge. Lucius ne fit aucune difficulté pour les vacances scolaires, cela l'arrangeait bien de ne plus avoir son fils dans les pâtes une partie du temps. Il n'avait même pas vérifié si Drago évoluait bien ou non. Tant que le jeune garçon ne lui portait pas préjudice en société, il s'en contentait, vu que le reste du temps, il ne le voyait quasiment jamais. Et Severus l'avait vite compris, apprenant à Drago toutes les règles de base pour ne pas faire de faux-pas.

Une chambre fut donc installée impasse des Tisseurs, une chambre que Drago s'appropria au fil du temps et qui ressemblait bien plus à une chambre d'enfant que celle qu'il avait au manoir Malfoy. La seule règle était que chaque cadeau devait rester sur place, pour éviter une colère de Lucius et une confiscation de l'objet. C'est ainsi que le balai miniature, les livres pour enfants, les coloriages animés, la mini-baguette et nombre d'autres jeux destinés aux enfants sorciers s'entassèrent au fur et à mesure des années, remplissant l'espace et que Drago retrouvait à chaque fois avec plaisir.

L'espion et le petit garçon avaient donc noué des liens très étroits et même si Severus ne faisait pas preuve d'une affection débordante, il savait que son filleul avait confiance en lui et que c'est vers lui qu'il se tournait lorsqu'il avait des problèmes. Cela le satisfaisait et il regardait Drago grandir, priant pour que son père ne pose plus la main sur lui. Ces prières furent bien sur vaines. Car même si Drago passait le moins de temps possible en compagnie de Lucius, les punitions restaient nombreuses et inoubliables, Severus passant régulièrement derrière son ancien ami pour réparer les dégâts.

Severus perdit définitivement tout respect pour Lucius Malfoy le jour où, pour punir son fils d'une désobéissance futile, il l'avait oublié dans un bain glacé, alors même que l'enfant était déjà malade. Ce qui avait bouleversé Severus était que Drago avait tellement peur de son père qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à sortir du bain en voyant que sa vie était en jeu. C'était son elfe qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et Lucius n'était même pas venu le voir par la suite, trop occupé à faire fructifier sa fortune. Lorsque Drago, à Sainte Mangouste, l'avait supplié de ne pas le quitter, Severus essaya de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Le petit blond ne protesta pas et Severus constata avec horreur que ses yeux étaient vides. Et il eut l'impression de se revoir des années auparavant lorsqu'il était une fois de plus déçu par un adulte et qu'il se fermait du monde pour ne pas y faire face trop longtemps. Il envoya alors valser toutes ses obligations et passa tout son temps auprès de son filleul et il aurait été capable de recommencer autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour que Drago ne soit plus jamais déçu par lui. Maigre consolation dans sa vie d'enfant, bref répit dans son rôle d'héritier.

Malheureusement, peu avant Poudlard, Lucius revint en force et s'imposa auprès de son fils pour « fignoler le travail », remerciant Severus pour son travail et lui affirmant qu'il prenait la relève. Le petit garçon, toujours avide de la reconnaissance paternelle malgré le passé, faisait de son mieux pour lui plaire et adoptait d'autant plus vite les préceptes anti-moldus et surtout anti-Potter. A la rentrée de sa première année, Severus notait déjà les dégâts causés par Lucius sur le jeune garçon alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient séparés que quelques mois. Severus n'avait jamais essayé de modeler Drago à son image, préférant le faire réfléchir sur ses actions et sur le monde qui l'entourait, mais Lucius n'avait pas ces scrupules et c'est un mangemort en puissance qui fit son entrée ce jour de septembre 1991.

Néanmoins, Severus fut heureux de constater que le jeune homme savait se relâcher légèrement en sa présence, signe que tout lien n'était pas rompu et surtout, il savait que sa parole était particulièrement prise en compte dans les choix du jeune Drago. Ils avaient même retrouvé une complicité particulière en faisant l'un et l'autre un enfer de la vie du jeune Potter.

Tout se compliqua à la fin de sa quatrième année, lorsque le Lord réapparu. La pression sur les épaules du jeune Malfoy devint énorme et Severus sentit que son filleul était en train de se perdre lui même. Malheureusement son champs d'action était très limité et lui même était fortement occupé par son travail d'agent double. Il ne put assister qu'impuissant à la lente descente aux enfers de Drago et de sa famille. Lorsque le blond entama sa sixième année, Severus n'hésita pas une seconde à prêter serment pour le sauver. Dumbledore lui avait déjà confié sa demande de le tuer le moment venu et Severus était prêt à tout pour aider son filleul. Mais lorsqu'il lui proposa son aide, celui-ci le repoussa durement et Severus crut qu'on venait de lui planter une lame dans le cœur. Drago était effrayé et perdu et voulait à tout prix s'en sortir seul. Aussi, Severus le laissa faire, guettant de loin, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Besoin qui arriva cette soirée de juin, peu après l'anniversaire du blond, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. La correction qu'il avait reçu par la suite pour avoir agi à la place du jeune Malfoy avait laissé des traces profondes dans sa chaire et son esprit, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Son filleul n'était pas un assassin.

La suite ne fut pas plus plaisante pour Drago. Et Severus, qui partageait son temps entre le poste de directeur de Poudlard, ses missions pour le Lord et l'ordre du phénix, ne pouvait pas l'approcher. La première fois qu'il le revit, son passif dans les cachots et sa réputation de putain du seigneur des ténèbres n'était plus à faire chez les mangemorts et la culpabilité l'écrasait. Une fois de plus il avait échoué dans une tache et pas la moindre: celle de parrain. C'est instinctivement qu'il le serra contre lui, comme lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre si jeune, lui murmurant un pitoyable « je suis terriblement désolé ». Il l'avait relâché presque immédiatement, évitant ainsi de faire un scandale lorsque la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur quelques mangemorts. Mais Severus était bien décidé à aider son filleul au mieux. Et il eut l'impression qu'effectivement, Drago regardait régulièrement dans sa direction lorsqu'il prenait la parole ou qu'il accomplissait quelque chose. Et pour chaque signe d'encouragement qu'il lui faisait, il recevait en retour un petit sourire apaisé du blond.

Lorsque Drago tortura un mangemort qui l'avait insulté, Severus pu voir sur son visage la rage et le plaisir de pouvoir enfin se défouler. Et il eut peur. Peur que Drago sombre pour de bon du côté des ténèbres et que plus jamais ne sorte quelque chose de bon de lui, d'autant plus qu'il avait refusé de croiser son regard. Cette peur atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il apprit que Drago avait obtenu Potter en cadeau. Severus dut sacrifier une poche de résistance parmi lesquels il savait se trouver un certain nombre d'anciens élèves à lui pour obtenir le droit de visiter le brun. Le choix fut rapidement fait. Dans une guerre, les sacrifices sont souvent nécessaires. Lorsque le blond découvrit sa réelle allégeance, Severus fut conscient que leur avenir à tous les deux se jouaient dans cette pièce. Et il n'était pas certain de la décision de son filleul.

Mais il l'avait sous estimé et Drago couvrit sa faute comme il avait couvert le jeune Zabini, se montrant digne de la confiance que Severus avait toujours placé en lui. Et Severus reprit espoir. Les liens profonds qu'il avait tissé avec son filleul n'étaient pas éteints, il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver.

Malheureusement, lorsque le blond prit la décision de relâcher Potter, il fut maladroit dans son entreprise et Severus crut bien le perdre cette fois-ci. Il devait remercier la tête brûlée qu'était Potter pour avoir été si prompt à vouloir le sortir de là, car tout seul, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas convaincu grand monde pour aller cher Drago dans la gueule du loup.

D'ailleurs, la dernière personne à avoir trouvé indulgence aux yeux de Severus, et cela pour son plus grand malheur était Potter lui même. Il l'avait détesté très tôt. Avant même de le connaître. Etre le fils et le filleul de ses deux ennemis jurés était suffisant pour le cataloguer dans la catégorie des morveux arrogants et stupides. Et pendant toutes les années que Potter avait passé à Poudlard, Severus s'était tenu à cette opinion. Et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il se retrouva à lui donner des cours par la suite au Square Grimmaud.

C'est petit à petit que son avis avait changé. Severus avait bien du admettre que Potter était loin d'être une imitation miniature de James Potter et qu'il était nettement plus intelligent que son parrain. Il avait su voir la gentillesse, l'honnêteté, la bravoure, la loyauté, mais aussi le désespoir, la douleur et la rage. Il avait découvert un garçon qui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver sa place dans un monde qui pesait de tout son poids sur ses frêles épaules. Il essayait de rester debout, courageusement supporté par ses deux acolytes de toujours, cachant ses craintes et ses propres désirs pour un idéal auquel il pensait devoir donner sa vie, sans rechigner.

Et Severus dut admettre, uniquement à lui même, qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec le jeune homme. Et lorsqu'au milieu d'une séance d'entrainement, il s'écroula face à lui, tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes et lui demanda pourquoi il devait le haïr autant, Severus ne sut quoi lui répondre. Leurs rapports évoluèrent à partir de ce moment. Certes, n'était pas né celui qui lui ferait avouer, mais Severus Snape avait appris à respecter Harry Potter et même... à l'apprécier un peu.

D'autant plus depuis sa visite au manoir Malfoy lorsque Potter y était encore prisonnier. Leur rencontre avait été assez brève mais Severus ne souhaitait pas s'attarder. Il transmit les messages de soutien de la part de ses amis au jeune garçon et prit de ses nouvelles, lui demandant si il avait besoin de quelque chose. Lorsque Potter lui appris que Malfoy ne le maltraitait pas, le rouge aux joues, un nombre incalculable de liens se firent dans son esprit et les relations troubles qu'avaient toujours entretenu Drago et Potter devinrent limpides dans son esprit.

Dès lors, il ne s'inquiéta plus et savait que tôt ou tard, Drago finirait par le rejoindre du côté de l'ordre du phénix. Il lui fallait le temps d'assimiler et de traiter les informations et surtout le temps de trouver le courage nécessaire pour oser s'opposer à son père pour la toute première fois. Mais il ferait le bon choix.

Cela faisait quatre personnes. Quatre personnes qui avaient su voir au delà du l'affreux maître des potions et du vilain mangemort. Pour Severus, c'était déjà quatre de trop, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. D'une part parce que deux d'entre elles étaient déjà mortes et d'autre part parce que Severus s'était fait le serment de ne plus laisser son filleul et d'être à ses côtés autant que possible. Pour ce qui était de Potter... eh bien, il lui semblait assez difficile de revenir au stade précédent de leur relation... Pour être honnête, et cela lui arrivait rarement, il devait avouer qu'il n'en avait même pas envie. D'autant moins que Potter allait de toutes évidences faire partie intégrante de la vie du blond et que Severus était prêt à tout pour protéger son filleul et lui faire oublier les horreurs de sa vie. Si cela devait passer par Potter, alors soit, il ne serait pas celui qui s'interposerait entre ces deux la.

C'est pour cela que lorsque Severus rentra dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud, son filleul installé dans un fauteuil roulant démoniaque à ses côtés et que des regards lourds de haine et de menaces se posèrent sur le blond, Severus s'installa juste derrière lui, une main sur son épaule, prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Il n'interviendrait qu'en cas extrême, car il savait que Drago avait trop d'orgueil pour accepter d'être traité comme une damoiselle en détresse, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque dans cette pièce lui faire du mal.

A suivre...


	4. L'ordre du Phénix

Note d'auteur, IMPORTANT :

Ce n'est pas mon genre d'étaler ma vie personnelle sur la place publique, mais exceptionnellement, il va le falloir pour vous expliquer la suite de mon message. Il se trouve que j'ai accouché il y a tout juste un mois et si la fin de grossesse n'a pas été une panacée, il s'est avéré que le pire était à venir. En effet ma petite puce a eu pas mal de petits soucis de santé qui ont fait que les premiers temps ont été difficiles. Je vous rassure, elle commence à aller mieux et nous entrevoyons enfin le bout du tunnel de cette galère.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je risque d'être assez peu présente les prochaines semaines/prochains mois et qu'il n'y aura sûrement que très peu de publications (voire pas du tout) pendant quelques temps.

Je vais essayer de profiter de ce temps pour terminer d'écrire « Pas à pas », ce qui me permettra quand je reprendrai la publication, de pouvoir vous offrir des chapitres plus rapidement et de manière régulière. Et aussi de peaufiner certains détails.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour cette absence. Cela ne signe en rien l'arêt de cette fic, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout et j'ai d'autres projets en tête par la suite.

Mais il y a des priorités dans la vie et aujourd'hui, c'est clairement ma fille qui est en tête, loin devant !

Merci d'avance de votre compréhension.

En attendant, je vous offre le chapitre 4 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Disclaimer : Toujours à JK Rowling, pas de sousous qui me tombent dans la poche avec cette histoire.

Une fois encore, vos reviews sont les bienvenues. Sachez que chacune d'elles est dégustée avec bonheur.

* * *

Chapitre 4

L'ordre du phénix

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans le salon, un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce jusqu'alors fortement animée. Le blond pu sentir l'ambiance se refroidir nettement et les yeux posés sur lui ne furent pas accueillants. Il garda la tête haute et préféra concentrer son regard sur la belette qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main en souriant, geste puéril mais étrangement réconfortant.

Un certain nombre de personnes étaient réunies autour d'une grande table parmi lesquels Drago reconnut quelques personnes. D'abord le père Weasley, qu'il connaissait de vue ainsi que son épouse, assise à ses côtés. Un homme black qui portait sa robe d'auror suivait ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux roses et au ventre rebondi, également vêtue de l'uniforme et qui tenait la main de Lupin, qui avait été son professeur en troisième année. Deux autres hommes, dont un qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui, lui succédait, suivis de la belette, de Fol' Œil, d'un autre homme et d'une jeune femme qui fermait le cercle.

Drago, bien que très mal à l'aise face à cet accueil glacial n'en montra rien et fit un hochement de tête à la belette en réponse à son sourire, seule marque de sympathie envers lui, que le blond apprécia à sa juste valeur. Drago sentit Severus se poster juste derrière lui et la main posée sur son épaule apaisa légèrement ses craintes. Son parrain était avec lui, il était en sécurité. Severus ne laisserait pas ces gens lui faire du mal.

Les jumeaux qui avaient suivi vinrent se placer d'autorité autour de la table.

-Eh bien en voilà un accueil pour notre blondinet éclopé préféré!

Cette simple phrase sembla secouer un peu les esprits de chacun et Drago en oublia presque l'appellation qu'avait utilisé numéro deux pour parler de lui. Ce fut Remus Lupin qui réagit le premier et prit la parole.

-Bonjour, Drago. Severus.

Le maître des potions ne répondit rien et Drago en déduisit qu'il avait simplement hoché la tête. Malgré lui, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter face à cet homme qui avait été son professeur et qu'il avait ouvertement méprisé.

-Professeur Lupin. finit-il par répondre malgré sa gorge serrée.

Un doux sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage du châtain et Drago sentit la boule de sa gorge augmenter de volume. Malheureusement, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

-Cet endroit est en train de devenir un véritable repère de mangemorts!

-Maugrey! gronda Severus en resserrant tellement sa prise autour de l'épaule du blond que celui-ci se demanda si il devait lui signaler que la douleur commençait à être assez aiguë.

Même si Maugrey avait été le seul à parler, Drago aperçut d'autres personnes qui avaient acquiescé à ses paroles et il sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines de manière bien plus concrète que lorsqu'il était à l'abri dans sa chambre.

-Ne joue pas l'enfant de cœur Severus, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de toi. grogna Fol' oeil.

-Et je m'en contre-fou! Mais tu ne connais pas Drago. répliqua Severus.

-J'en sais suffisamment. Son père a...

-Ca suffit, Alastor, le coupa Lupin d'une voix calme mais qui n'admettait pas le refus. Ce débat a suffisamment été mis sur le tapis pour que nous connaissions ton avis sur la question.

Le châtain, qui avait un visage fermé envers l'auror se radoucit en s'adressant à nouveau au blond.

-Assieds toi, Drago, nous allions passer à table.

-Théoriquement, il est déjà assis, Remus.

Un grand silence suivit la réplique et le dernier des Weasley rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se rendant compte de sa bourde, alors que les jumeaux, hilares, avaient bien du mal à rester discrets.

-Désolé, Malfoy, je voulais pas... enfin, je voulais juste dire... mais c'est pas contre toi, c'est...

-Ca va, Weasley. le coupa Drago. Théoriquement, ta phrase est vraie.

N'y tenant plus, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire

-Notre petit Ronny ne change pas, toujours les deux pieds dans le plat! S'exclama numéro un avant de taper dans la main de son double.

Et la belette, bien que toujours rouge, sembla se détendre un peu. Il haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard d'excuse que Drago accepta d'un signe de tête. Il parvint même à esquisser un petit sourire qui finit de rassurer totalement le rouquin.

Lorsque le calme revint un peu, ce fut le grand black qui prit la parole. Sa voix était calme, mais son visage était grave et Drago sentit son aura magique qui laissait présager que ce n'était pas un homme à qui il aurait envie de se frotter.

-Je suis l'auror Kingsley, Snape nous a dit que tu pouvais nous apporter des informations utiles.

Drago sentit son parrain s'avancer mais il fut couper dans son élan par la mère des Weasley.

-AH NON! Pas de ça ici! Il est l'heure de passer à table! Laissez donc ce gosse tranquille. Drago, mon chéri, tu dois être affamé, viens, installe toi.

Puis elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

-Je vais chercher le repas. Gare à celui qui ramènera le sujet de cette guerre sur le tapis avant que la moindre bouchée du dessert ne soit digérée!

Drago resta un moment abasourdi. Il ne savais pas si il était plus étonné par l'autorité que cette petite femme replète pouvait avoir sur ce groupe d'hommes pour la plupart entraînés à tuer ou bien choqué par les deux termes qu'elle avait employé dans la même phrase pour parler de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Drago n'était plus un gosse et il n'était certainement pas son chéri. Il était Drago Malfoy par Merlin! Mais, n'étant pas en position de négocier quoique ce soit dans sa situation, Drago prit sur lui.

-Tu restes manger avec nous, Severus? demanda Lupin.

Drago vit clairement le regard de son parrain se poser sur lui et à sa demande muette, celui-ci répondit en secouant doucement la tête.

-Je suis attendu à Poudlard, Lupin. Je repasserai bientôt, Drago. Weasley...

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi, monsieur.

Severus ne répondit rien mais lui fit un bref signe de tête qui sembla surprendre toute l'assemblée. Depuis quand Weasley et Severus entretenaient des rapports cordiaux? La question ne fut pas posée et le brun s'en alla dans un tourbillon de cape que Drago lui envia furieusement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son parrain avait vraiment la classe!

Molly Weasley arriva enfin faisant léviter derrière elle une immense marmite de laquelle s'élevait un fumer appétissant. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Drago se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim.

-Teddy chéri, à table! cria-t-elle.

Un bruit de course parvint aux oreilles du blond et il vit débarquer dans la salle à manger un petit garçon aux cheveux violets flashis, une cape autour du cou, un masque sur les yeux et qui criait un « ouiiiiiiii » retentissant. Il était suivi par Weasley fille. Le petit garçon se figea net en apercevant Drago, et le fixa en silence, tout comme la jeune femme. L'assemblée se tut et Drago fut lui même saisi par la gravité de l'instant. Les yeux du petit garçon étaient dorés et semblaient très doux, mais il y brillait une lueur de méfiance. Le blond avait la drôle de sensation que son avenir au sein de l'ordre du phénix pouvait entièrement dépendre des minutes qui allaient suivre avec ce gamin. Il avait beau trouver l'idée ridicule, il ne pouvait s'en défaire et malgré lui, il se redressa dans son fauteuil et ce n'est qu'au prix d'une immense volonté qu'il parvint à ne pas passer la main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'épi disgracieux.

Le garçon s'approcha pas à pas du fauteuil, sans lâcher Drago du regard, un air très sérieux gravé sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à ses pieds et l'observa un long moment. Puis il enleva son masque et leva doucement sa main vers son visage, la maintenant en l'air, semblant attendre quelque chose. Sans réaliser son geste, Drago se pencha en avant et la petite main se déposa sur sa joue, la caressa doucement et remonta sur sa tempe, passa sur son front pour redescendre sur son nez. Puis, elle partit vers le sommet de son crâne et caressa doucement quelques mèches blondes. La main revint ensuite sur sa joue tandis que la deuxième vint trouver l'autre joue et le petit garçon les malaxa. Drago tenta de faire abstraction de l'image qu'il pouvait bien donner, les joues ainsi écrasées vers sa bouche, puis, à l'inverse, étirées vers ses oreilles. Enfin, ses joues reprirent leur place initiale, les petites mains toujours posées dessus. C'est avec un grand sourire révélant de jolies petites dents du bonheur et dans un cri de joie que le petit homme s'écria enfin:

-Tu es le mari de parrain!

L'instant d'enchantement sembla éclater comme une bulle de savon et Drago se redressa brusquement, retirant son visage des petites mains. Il haussa un sourcil face à la réflexion de l'enfant et s'apprêta à l'ignorer mais il s'aperçut que l'attention était toujours sur eux. Aussi, se força-t-il à répondre, en essayant de garder une voix posée.

-Je ne suis le mari de personne, gamin.

-Je suis grand, j'ai deux ans. Et toi, tu es le mari de parrain!

Drago eut du mal à ne pas se mettre en colère. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Il voulait manger un morceau tranquillement et retourner dans sa chambre et ne plus côtoyer ces gens qui, pour la plupart le détestaient ouvertement. Et surtout il ne connaissait pas du tout ce gosse et encore moins son parrain.

-Je te dis que...

-Teddy est le filleul de Harry.

Drago releva brusquement la tête pour croiser les yeux assassins de la Weaslette, qui venait de cracher sa bombe. Le petit était le filleul de Potter et celui-ci pensait qu'il était... son mari. A nouveau, une grand boule d'angoisse vint se loger dans son ventre à l'idée de ses futures retrouvailles avec le brun. Il allait le haïr. C'était évident. N'importe qui de sensé le haïrait... mais Potter n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il était venu le chercher! Pourquoi serait-il venu si il le haïssait vraiment? Rien à voir avec lui, son côté gryffondor avait sans doute parlé, lui rappela sournoisement une petite voix dans sa tête. Drago commença à voir des petites taches brunes devant les yeux et il dut se rappeler de respirer pour ne pas tomber dans les vapes devant toute l'assemblée. Il se reprit et, voyant que le petit garçon était toujours devant lui, il reprit d'une voix cassée.

-Je ne suis le mari de personne.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'était rien. Ni pour Potter, ni pour les autres. Rien d'autre qu'un ex mangemort, prisonnier d'un ordre qui semblait ne pas trop savoir quoi faire de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?

Le petit garçon sembla déçu de sa réponse et il s'approcha d'avantage du fauteuil. Cette fois, Drago eut clairement un mouvement de recul. Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait se passer avec ce gamin. Il avait quelque chose en lui de... magique. De magique et de pur. Et si Drago avait une seule certitude, c'est que lui n'avait rien de pur et qu'il ne pouvait que le souiller. Heureusement, avant que la panique ne le submerge, Lupin intervint.

-Teddy, laisse Drago tranquille et vient t'asseoir à table.

Le garçon ne s'approcha plus mais il fixait toujours le blond et murmura clairement un « Grago », comme si il appréciait de faire résonner le son de son prénom entre sa langue et son palais avant de se détourner et de courir vers le châtain en criant un « papa » retentissant. Il semblait être redevenu à cet instant un petit garçon totalement normal. Du moins, tel que Drago se les imaginait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais réellement été un enfant normal et il en avait côtoyé trop peu pour l'apprendre par la suite.

Malgré tout, il resta un instant perturbé par cet échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer avec ce gamin qui semblait avoir transpercé son âme. Drago capta le geste de la belette qui semblait clairement l'inviter à s'installer à ses côtés. Drago fut surpris d'hésiter si peu avant de prendre la direction du rouquin qui avait créé un espace suffisant entre sa chaise et celle de son voisin pour que le fauteuil passe. Malheureusement, si il savait que le dernier des Wealsey était plutôt de son côté, il se trouva avec pour autre voisin Fol' œil, qui, clairement ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais son regard pesait lourd sur lui et Drago préféra ne pas le soutenir. Cet œil magique lui rappelait vraiment de très mauvais souvenirs, qui concernaient notamment une certaine fouine. Et le blond avait l'impression de sentir la fourrure blanche lui pousser sur le corps lorsque cet œil fou se fixait sur lui.

Le repas fut servit et un grand silence remplit la pièce, uniquement coupé de mastications et de bruits de couverts. Puis, petit à petit l'espace sonore se remplit de diverses conversations suffisamment légères pour ne pas être interdites par la matriarche Weasley.

Drago sentit rapidement que son estomac commençait à être bien rempli. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de manger autant. Il prit le temps d'avaler avant de s'adresser à Weasley en murmurant.

-Qui sont ces gens?

Weasley, lui, ne s'ennuya pas avec les convenances et lui répondit la bouche à moitié pleine.

-Membres de l'ordre.

Et il replongea vers son assiette. Drago se retint difficilement de ne pas lever les yeux en l'air. Il y avait tout de même des choses qui ne changeraient jamais!

-Oui, je me doute, Weasley. Je te demande QUI ils sont.

-Ah... alors, reprit le rouquin en parlant à voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres, tu connais déjà Fol'...euh, le professeur Maugrey et Remus. Là, c'est Tonks. Tonks et Remus sont les parents de Teddy et...

-Et Potter est le parrain du gamin.

Weasley releva la tête vers lui et sembla vouloir lire en lui un instant. Drago ne savait pas si le rouquin avait un quelconque talent en légilimencie, mais même si cela avait été le cas, il n'avait aucune chance. Ses barrières mentales étaient en place quasiment en permanence et en particulier depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était dans le repère des lions.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander de poursuivre, Drago fut coupé par une boule de poils qui lui fonça dessus à toutes vitesse. Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, il servait de coussin à la bestiole. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour reconnaître le chaton que Potter avait recueilli chez lui et cette présence familière qui représentait tant de souvenirs lui fit du bien, comme un léger baume sur les angoisses qu'il traînait depuis plusieurs jours.

-Potty... souffla-t-il.

-Comment tu connais son nom? demanda la belette, la bouche toujours pleine.

Ce type ne faisait donc jamais de pause en cours de repas?

-Potter a trouvé cette bestiole chez moi... répondit Drago, ne voulant pas révéler qu'il était lui même à l'origine du patronyme du chat.

Il était d'ailleurs plus que surpris que Potter ait conservé ce nom. Weasley sembla se contenter de sa réponse et haussa les épaules, retournant vers son assiette. Drago laissa le chat s'installer sur ses genoux et le caressa machinalement, appréciant la chaleur de sa fourrure. Il avait bien poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il était encore loin de sa taille adulte.

-Alors, qui sont les autres? finit-il par demander au roux qui avait repris son repas à la tête et sembla chercher de quoi il parlait avant de se souvenir de leur conversation avant l'interruption du chaton.

-Donc, Kingsley s'est présenté, reprit le rouquin toujours en chuchotant. Il est auror ainsi que Tonks. Son vrai nom est Nymphadora, mais ne t'avise pas de l'appeler comme ça, elle a la baguette facile. Donc, c'est la mère de Teddy et elle attend un autre bébé pour dans quelques mois. Mes parents, que tu connais au moins de vu, je suppose.

Drago hocha la tête. Et non, il n'avait même pas pensé à une quelconque moquerie sur leur accoutrement ou leur chevelure rousse. Pas du tout. Ou alors juste un peu...

-A côté c'est Gaspard Piott, sa famille entière a été massacrée par des mangemorts. Il est rentré chez lui pour retrouver sa femme et ses cinq enfants massacrés. Il est redoutable au combat, mais je pense que sa santé mentale est atteinte. Il ne vit plus que pour se battre et se venger. Le jeune châtain, c'est Pierre Rovers, c'est un moldu. Lui aussi sa famille a été tuée. Il est le seul survivant avec sa petite sœur, mais elle ne s'en est pas sortie indemne. Elle a été violée et un sort l'a rendu aveugle. Elle est à Sainte Mangouste depuis deux ans. Ses yeux sont foutus, mais c'est surtout son mental qui fait qu'on la garde là-bas. Elle n'a plus ouvert la bouche depuis ce jour là. Elle ne dort plus non plus. Sauf avec des potions ou lorsqu'elle tombe de fatigue. Et alors elle finit toujours pas se réveiller en poussant des hurlements et il faut des heures pour réussir à la calmer. D'ailleurs son frère est en général le seul qui arrive à l'apaiser un peu. Quand il n'est pas là, il faut avoir recours aux potions. Quand il a su qu'une équipe « spéciale » luttait contre les mangemorts, il a absolument voulu en faire parti. Et après des mois et des mois de négociations et de petites missions d'espionnage, il a été intégré à l'ordre.

Drago posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme et celui-ci sembla s'en apercevoir car il tourna son visage vers lui. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était meurtrière. Comment accepter qu'un ennemi qui aurait pu faire parti de l'expédition qui brisa sa vie soit aujourd'hui autour de la même table, sans pouvoir agir?

-Celui là ne sera clairement pas un allié pour moi.

-Il te déteste. Clairement. Il n'a jamais été favorable à ce que tu sois accueilli ici. D'ailleurs c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle il n'a pas été d'accord avec Harry. D'habitude il... enfin, non rien...

-D'habitude quoi?

-Non, rien,c'est pas grave.

-Weasley, tu vires plus rouge que tes cheveux, alors abrège.

-Hmm... Eh bien... disons que tout le monde ici sait que Pierre a un gros faible pour Harry.

Drago serra les dents. Comment ce moldu pouvait-il espérer avoir la moindre chance? Potter était un sorcier. Potter était l'élu! Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un vulgaire moldu! Et puis il ne le connaissait pas. Pas comme lui le connaissait. Ou peut être que si? Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé avant et après que Harry ait été fait prisonnier. Peut être bien que le brun avait eu une aventure avec ce type. Peut être même qu'ils avaient partagé bien plus. Après tout, Potter voyait le beau partout et était près à aimer à peu près n'importe qui. Surtout une personne ayant eu quelque malheurs dans sa vie. Finalement ce moldu avait peut être plus de chance qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout, une ancienne victime, défenseur des gentils serait bien mieux vu aux côtés de l'élu qu'un mangemort. Fusse-t-il moldu.

Drago du lâcher sa fourchette qu'il était en train de tordre rageusement. Peut importait son histoire, Drago n'éprouvait plus aucune pitié pour ce type.

-Comment un moldu a-t-il pu être intégré à l'ordre du Phénix, par Merlin?

-Depuis que Voldemort a révélé l'existence du monde magique aux moldus, plus rien n'est pareil, tu sais. Des poches de résistances s'organisaient aussi du côté moldu, mais les pauvres se faisaient balayer en un rien de temps. Ils ne savaient pas à quel genre de forces ils avaient à faire. Il a bien fallu agir. Maintenant, dès qu'un mouvement de résistance moldu devient un peu important, quelques délégués sorciers sont envoyés parmi eux pour les aider au mieux. Et puis Pierre nous aide beaucoup pour tout ce qui est intégration au monde moldu. Lorsque nous avons besoin de faire des planques, nous n'avons pas toujours un né-moldu dans l'équipe. Et plusieurs fois nous avons manqué de nous faire repéré à cause d'un manque de connaissance de ce monde. Pierre nous aide à ce niveau là. Il nous donne des sortes de cours sur le mode de vie des moldus et les trucs à faire ou ne pas faire. Et surtout, il nous parle des armes à feu.

-Des quoi?

-Des armes à feu. Shana Mc Dougal, que tu vois là, reprit Weasley en désignant discrètement la dernière femme de la tablée, faisait partie de ce que les moldus appellent « l'armée ». Les moldus ont des moyens de défense et d'attaque bien différents des notres. Elle, c'est une spécialiste des armes à feu, ce sont des sorte de baguettes en métal qu'ils appellent des piftolets ou des mitranettes et qui envoient des billes de métal remplies de poudre explosive à toute vitesse sur les ennemis. Ca fait pas mal de dégâts et Pierre et Shana nous apprennent à nous en servir.

-A quoi ça sert, si tu as ta baguette?

-Justement Malfoy! Parfois dans un duel tu perds ta baguette. Et alors tu es bien content d'avoir ton piftolet à la cheville. Même si tu n'arrives pas bien à viser ou que ton adversaire arrive à dévier ta balle, ça peut au moins te donner un peu de temps pour pouvoir récupérer ta baguette! C'est très pratique, crois moi.

-Mouais...

-Je t'en montrerai, tu verras.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais resta sceptique. Il restait un homme autour de la table qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le désigna discrètement du menton, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le pauvre moldu qui avait osé jeter son dévolu sur Potter.

-Et lui? Qui c'est?

-Audric Russelof. Il faisait déjà partie de l'ordre lors de la première guerre. C'était un bon ami de Dumbledore. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais quand il ouvre la bouche, ça vaut le coup d'écouter attentivement.

Drago hocha doucement la tête, méditant sur les paroles du rouquin.

-D'autres questions? demanda Weasley en se resservant en viande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit à Severus qu'il pouvait compter sur toi.

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire.

-Je t'avais dit que Blaise m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi. Eh bien, il n'a pas été le seul. Etant le seul parmi ceux qui acceptaient ta présence à rester au Square lorsqu'il a rejoint la Transylvanie, Snape m'avait en quelque sorte confié le soin de veiller sur toi et de te soigner. Avec de lourdes menaces à la clé si je refusais ou si il t'arrivait quelque chose.. Il a juste réitéré la consigne.

-Hmm... je me doute bien que je ne suis pas le bienvenu...

-C'est rien de le dire. L'ordre a vraiment été divisé à partir du moment où nous avons décidé de ramener Harry chez toi. Et lorsqu'il a voulu aller te chercher dans les cachots, il n'a vraiment pas eu l'unanimité. Beaucoup des membres pensent que tu es là sur les ordres de Voldemort et que tu comptes amasser le plus d'informations possible avant de retourner à ses côtés. Là encore nous avons agi dans leur dos et cela n'a pas plu du tout. Maugrey voulait aller dans ta chambre pour t'achever lui même. Il a fallu toute la persuasion de Snape et Harry pour les en empêcher. Harry a fini par taper du poing sur la table en disant qu'il était chez lui et que ceux qui n'étaient pas content pouvaient toujours aller voir ailleurs. Depuis, ça reste assez tendu...

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi?

Drago s'étonna lui même d'avoir posé la question. Depuis quand l'avis de Weasley était-il devenu important à ses yeux. Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit quasiment son seul allié dans cette demeure? Ou bien le fait qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Potter? Ou bien encore, commençait-il réellement à l'apprécier?

-Je t'ai toujours détesté, Malfoy. Avant même de faire ta connaissance à Poudlard, je méprisais ta famille, tout comme tu méprisais la mienne. La suite tu la connais, on a passé les années suivantes à se faire la gueguerre...

Drago n'osa pas interrompre le rouquin, qui semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que la pièce se vidait petit à petit, les autres ayant terminé leur repas.

-Et puis il y a eu Blaise...

Le sourire sur le visage du rouquin parlait pour lui.

-... quand je me suis rendu compte que le regard qu'il posait sur moi n'avait plus rien de haineux, je me suis demandé ce qu'il mijotait. Et il a commencé à me draguer. Dès que nous étions plus ou moins seuls, il me faisait un rentre dedans monstre. J'étais certain qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu étais dans le coup. Mais quand j'ai compris qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent, ça n'a plus été la même histoire. Là, j'ai vraiment paniqué. Un soir, Harry a eu un face à face avec Blaise... assez musclé parce que l'un comme l'autre en sont sortis avec des marques de coups. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais il m'a finalement conseillé de lui laisser sa chance. Il était déjà... enfin, tu lui plaisais déjà beaucoup à l'époque et j'ai pensé qu'il délirait, qu'il faisait une sorte de transfert. Mais Blaise a continué inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que je cède et que j'accepte un rendez-vous. J'ai accepté uniquement pour qu'il me fiche la paix, je n'imaginais pas que ça pourrait amener à autre chose...

Drago sentit une pointe de jalousie le titiller. La manière dont Weasley parlait de Zabini ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'étendue de ses sentiments. Il avait même arrêté de manger! Il était clairement et profondément amoureux. Le blond l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

-Quand Harry me disait que tu n'étais pas aussi mauvais que tu voulais bien le montrer, je pensais que ses sentiments l'aveuglaient et qu'il faisait tout pour te protéger, mais Blaise était également de son avis. Hermione a fini par être d'accord avec eux. J'étais donc le seul à te maudire...

Le rouquin semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Si ses paroles n'étaient pas toujours tendres, au moins, Drago savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas et il avait besoin de franchise. Finalement, le rouquin sortit de sa contemplation imaginaire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et te maudire tout seul, ce n'est pas très amusant... Je te l'ai déjà dit, Malfoy. Tu m'as ramené mon frère et tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que son séjour chez toi n'avait pas rendu Harry moins amoureux. Au contraire. Il semblait bien plu serein que jamais et prêt à se battre à nouveau avec nous... Et puis, depuis que tu es ici, tu n'es pas si terrible que ça. Tu ne m'as pas insulté une seule fois, ce qui est un grand progrès. Je ne t'ai pas non plus entendu dénigrer les moldus ou les nés-moldus. Et puis tu as un humour particulier mais assez agréable, quand je n'en suis pas le destinataire.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu vois, Malfoy, j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à te détester. Mais si tu es d'accord, je voudrais bien apprendre à te connaître...

En disant ces mots, le plus jeune Weasley lui avait tendu la main. Il attendait maintenant sa réaction, tentant de cacher au maximum son appréhension. Mais Drago était un maître en matière de dissimulation et il perçut bien vite l'incertitude du rouquin. D'un mouvement vif, il lui attrapa le poignet; maintenant son bras à sa hauteur. La deuxième main de Weasley était déjà sur sa baguette et ses yeux reflétaient un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur.

Drago, lui fit un petit sourire moqueur, attrapa sa serviette, essuya la main tachée de sauce de la belette, reposa la serviette et enfin, posa sa propre main à l'intérieur de la sienne pour la lui serrer tout en relâchant son poignet. Les traits de Weasley se détendirent pour laisser place à un grand sourire puis à un éclat de rire!

-Tu seras toujours un snobinard de mes deux, Malfoy!

-Et toi un porc à table, Weasley!

Sur ces belles paroles, leur pacte fut en quelque sorte scellé.

La bulle de paix dans laquelle ils s'étaient installé tous les deux vola rapidement en éclat lorsque Remus revint dans la cuisine, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Drago, pourrais-tu venir, s'il te plait.

Délaissant son assiette presque terminée et oubliant le dessert pour lequel il n'avait de toutes façons, plus de place, Drago fit pivoter son fauteuil pour rejoindre Lupin.

-Je dois venir avec vous? s'enquit le dernier Weasley en louchant sur une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Lupin parut hésiter un instant.

-C'est effectivement une bonne idée.

Ron fit une légère grimace et après un dernier regard vers sa tarte, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et se leva pour les rejoindre. Le trio s'engagea dans les couloirs, restant silencieux pour éviter le réveil de Mme Black, mais dès que l'angle fut passé, Remus pila net et se retourna vers Drago, le faisant sursauter. Weasley, qui fermait la marche, se prit le pied dans le fauteuil et poussa un juron. Lupin posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et fixa Drago droit dans les yeux, l'air très sérieux.

-Ecoute moi bien, Drago. Les gens qui t'attendent dans la salle ne sont pas tes alliés. Et certainement pas tes amis.

-Encore heureux, renifla le blond.

La main du châtain vint emprisonner son épaule de manière assez violente.

-Je ne plaisante pas! La majorité des membres de l'ordre pensent que c'est une hérésie de t'avoir accueilli ici. Ils craignent pour leur sécurité et la plupart d'entre eux seraient ravi de mettre un terme au problème immédiatement.

-Je suppose que je suis le problème?

-Exactement. N'oublie pas que peu d'entre nous ne connaissent personne qui ait été victime des mangemorts et beaucoup pensent que tu es l'un d'entre eux.

-C'est la vérité. grinça-t-il. Même si je n'ai pas la marque, cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait.

-Eh bien tu es gentil, mais c'est le genre de réflexion que tu gardes pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, Drago. Je ne te connais pas mais Harry a confiance en toi alors je suis de ton côté. Mais je pense que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Peu, ici, sont prêts à voir en toi une personne différente de Lucius et surtout peu le souhaitent. Si ils ont l'occasion de s'en prendre à toi, crois moi, ils ne la laisseront pas passer.

-Vous n'êtes pas sensés être le côté du bien? Vous savez, la lumière, les gentils, tout ça?!

-Tu es sûrement bien placé pour savoir que rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Le monde est fait de gris et même au sein de l'ordre du phénix, certains n'ont pas très bonne réputation. Mais plus que ça, ce sont les dégâts à long terme d'une guerre. Il y a eu trop de souffrance et trop de morts. Les deux camps finissent par utiliser les mêmes méthodes et au final, seul leur but est différent... et encore, parfois, je me pose des questions.

Drago déglutit.

-Alors quoi, ils vont me torturer?

Malgré une nonchalance apparente, le blond n'en menait pas large. Et les souvenirs de ses séjours au cachots lui revenaient par vague devant les yeux.

-Je ne pense pas... répondit Lupin. Mais sa réponse fut tellement hésitante que l'angoisse du blond se renforça.

-Nous ne les laisserons pas faire. intervint le rouquin. Remus, dis lui.

-Nous sommes en infériorité numérique et Harry n'est pas là pour s'imposer en tant que maître des lieux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en arrivent là, mais... Drago, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne dois pas les provoquer. Oublie ton côté serpentard, range ta langue acérée et par pitié, mets ta fierté dans ta poche.

Drago se renfrogna. Il n'allait pas lui demander de ramper, non plus?

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors? finit-il par demander d'une voix traînante.

-Réponds à leurs questions.

-C'est tout?

-Pour le moment ça devrait suffire pour les calmer un peu. Si tu leur fournis suffisamment d'informations, ils te lâcheront sûrement un peu la grappe.

-De toutes manières, c'était convenu dès le départ. Severus m'avait prévenu que vous attendiez des réponses et je comptais vous les donner. Pas besoin de menaces.

-Parfait. Une dernière chose. Je sais que je t'ai dit de répondre à toutes leurs questions, mais Severus ma dit que tu connaissais l'existence des horcruxes.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais pas à quel point tes connaissances sont étendues sur le sujet, mais sur ce point, essaie d'en révéler le moins possible.

-Il faudrait savoir. maugréa le blond.

-Oui, je sais. dit le lycanthrope avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais crois moi, moins ils en sauront là dessus, mieux ils se porteront. Seul un petit cercle très fermé de l'ordre en connait l'existence. Allons-y.

Et aussi rapidement qu'il s'était penché vers lui, Lupin le lâcha, se retourna et reprit sa route. Au coin suivant, Drago croisa les yeux d'un petit garçon. L'un était vert, l'autre violet. Le petit Teddy semblait l'attendre car dès qu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit un grand sourire et accourut vers lui. Il s'immobilisa juste en face du fauteuil, bloquant le passage à Drago. Le blond leva les yeux vers Lupin, pour que celui-ci intervienne, mais son visage fixait son fils, un air intéressé sur le visage. Le petit garçon posa sa main sur la sienne et alors que Drago voulut la retirer, il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bras pour se propager à travers son corps. Le garçon ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Grago. dit-il. Et à nouveau, le blond eut l'impression qu'il prenait plaisir à sentir son prénom glisser sur sa langue.

Drago qui, jusque là, regardait leurs deux mains, source de la chaleur qui réchauffait son corps, leva les yeux à l'entente de son prénom et tomba sur deux prunelles mercures. Ces yeux étaient devenus absolument identiques aux siens. Drago eut un sursaut et retira violemment sa main, rompant le contact. Il eut l'impression qu'un froid polaire lui tombait sur les épaules alors que Teddy, surprit par la violente réaction, tituba en arrière, avant d'être retenu par son père.

-Teddy, je pense que Ginny doit encore être en train de te chercher mon bonhomme. Tu es sensé dormir à cette heure-ci.

Le petit garçon, qui avait retrouvé les yeux dorés de son père, lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête avant de partir en courant vers l'escalier le plus proche. A nouveau le temps semblait d'être suspendu avec la présence de l'enfant avant que celui-ci ne retrouve une apparence totalement normale.

Maintenant, Lupin le fixait étrangement.

-C'est plutôt... inhabituel, non? demanda Weasley.

Lupin hocha doucement la tête, sans lâcher Drago du regard et celui-ci commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Ses yeux... souffla-t-il toujours secoué par ce qu'il avait vu.

-Teddy est métamorphomage, comme sa mère. Expliqua le châtain avec une grande tendresse dans la voix. Et il n'a pas l'habitude de s'approcher facilement des étrangers.

Drago acquiesça lentement, mais il put sentir une perle de sueur froide glisser le long de sa nuque. Cela faisait deux rencontres avec le garçon et il n'en souhaitait pas de troisième. Elles étaient vraiment trop perturbantes pour lui.

-Nous y reviendront plus tard, il faut y aller, maintenant. Ne leur donnons pas l'occasion d'être encore plus suspicieux.

Drago hocha la tête et tenta de se débarrasser de l'image du garçon. Chose à laquelle il parvint facilement lorsqu'il entra dans un grand salon qui avait des allures de tribunal. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que pour le repas et ils étaient tous assis sur des chaises formant différents arcs de cercles, les uns derrière les autres. En tout trois rangées d'une dizaine de chaises chacune lui faisaient face. A nouveau, Drago fut accueilli par un arrêt instantané de toutes les conversations en cours et par des dizaines de paires d'yeux meurtriers qui le scrutaient. Il suivit Lupin et instinctivement, il s'arrêta au milieu, face à ses détracteurs. De son côté, il y avait la famille Weasley presque au complet, Lupin et son épouse et Kingsley. C'était peu. Tous les autres participants au repas qu'ils avaient partagé se trouvaient parmi les détracteurs du jeune Malfoy, y compris la fille Weasley et l'infecte cloporte moldu qui avait osé jeter son dévolu sur Potter. Si la peur lui broyait les entrailles, Drago n'eut pas l'intention de se laisser facilement démonter et c'est presque instinctivement qu'il se redressa sur son fauteuil, le buste droit, la tête haute. Il était prêt à affronter les attaques.

Et des attaques, il y en eut. Sans grande surprise pour le blond, c'est Maugrey qui commença les hostilités.

-Posons carte sur table, Malfoy. Que viens-tu chercher ici exactement?

Ce fut comme si le signal avait été donné. Tout le monde se mit à le questionner en même temps.

-Combien d'entre nous as-tu tué, hein, Malfoy?

-C'est Voldemort qui t'envoie, avoue!

-Qui sont les mangemorts infiltrés?

-Comment ont-ils eu accès si facilement au ministère?

-Tu es là pour espionner l'ordre et rapporter des informations à Voldemort!

-Qu'as-tu fait à Potter pour qu'il t'ait à la bonne?

Les questions fusaient et Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à une seule d'entre elles que déjà une autre lui tombait dessus. Régulièrement des insultes fusaient, venant de part et d'autre de l'hémicycle, ainsi que des menaces plus ou moins douloureuses.

Un grand brouhaha régnait et les esprits commençaient sérieusement à s'échauffer. Drago pu en apercevoir certains qui sortaient leur baguette et il sut qu'il était en très fâcheuse posture. Remus et Ron l'encadraient, mais ils ne feraient certainement pas le poids face à toute cette haine dirigée uniquement sur lui. Remus, très tranquillement, sortit une drôle de boite de sa poche qui faisait étrangement penser à un écrin à bijou. Il la tint devant lui et l'ouvrit.

Aussitôt, un horrible cri retentit à travers tout la pièce, obligeant chacun à se boucher les oreilles et à crier de douleur. Certains virent même leurs jambes se dérober sous eux tant la souffrance était importante. Heureusement, très rapidement, Lupin referma l'écrin. Il laissa le temps à chacun de se remettre de cette intervention inattendue avant de prendre la parole,de manière toujours très posée.

-Ceci est un échantillon de cri de banshee. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à l'utiliser de nouveau, mon fils fait sa sieste, aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir vous conduire en adulte!

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, mais les regards restaient glacials lorsqu'ils se posaient sur l'héritier des Malfoy.

-Bien, reprit Lupin, je vous propose de poser vos questions un par un et Drago, qui m'a assuré de sa totale collaboration, vous répondra.

Drago tiqua légèrement à la « totale collaboration », mais une fois de plus, il ravala sa langue.

-Et comment être sûr qu'il ne mentira pas? cria une voix.

-Je suggère que nous le soumettions au veritaserum. intervint Maugrey avec un air mauvais et jubilatoire sur le visage.

-Ouais, il a raison! firent plusieurs voix.

-Quoi? Hors de question! réagit Drago.

-Ah qu'est-ce que je disais! Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours!

-Ouais, t'as des choses à cacher Malfoy?!

-Espèce de mangemort!

-Assassin!

-Il y a d'autres moyens de le faire parler! Laissez-moi cinq minutes avec lui et ma baguette!

-Ouais, utilisons les mêmes moyens que lui!

Drago se sentait paniquer petit à petit. Il allait se faire lyncher ! Où était Severus quand il avait besoin de lui? A nouveau les cris et les insultes firent leur entrée, mais cette fois, il suffit que Lupin tende son écrin devant lui pour que tout le monde se calme.

-Je vous remercie. dit-il lorsque le calme fut revenu. Nous allons interroger Drago sans veritaserum et nous saurons prendre le recul nécessaire face à ses réponses.

Malgré le tollé que provoqua l'annonce de ne pas utiliser la potion, la foule se calma finalement assez rapidement afin d'écouter les réponses du blond. Remus lui envoya un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne plus manifester son refus avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bien, Alastor, quelle était ta question?

Maugrey lança un regard dédaigneux à Lupin avant de se recentrer sur lui. Les doigts qui jouaient avec sa baguette prouvaient clairement qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir l'interroger autrement.

-Quelle est ta mission, Malfoy?

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous demande pardon? réussit-il à articuler de manière la plus polie possible.

-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi mon garçon. Je te jure que j'ai les moyens de te faire pleurer comme une fillette pour que tu m'avoues tout ce que je veux savoir. Alors pour la dernière fois, quelle mission t'as confié ton maître?

-Je n'ai aucune mission.

-Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici?

-Mais rien!

-Arrête de mentir! rugit l'auror en s'avançant soudainement vers lui.

Drago ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'œil fou de Maugrey qui roulait dans son orbite avant de toujours revenir se fixer sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Je ne mens pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir ici. Un jour j'étais dans les cachots du seigneur des ténèbres et le lendemain, qui s'est révélé être la semaine d'après, je me suis réveillé ici. Je ne savais même pas que c'était un repère de l'ordre avant qu'on ne me le dise.

Maugrey le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de renifler dédaigneusement et de s'adresser à Lupin.

-C'est inutile, rien de ce qui sort de la bouche d'un serpent n'est la vérité. Tant qu'il n'aura pas pris de veritaserum, je refuse de continuer.

-Parfait, je vais donc prendre la relève. répondit Lupin.

-Hors de question! rugit l'auror. Il est clair que tout comme Potter, vous êtes entièrement parti pris dans cette affaire.

-Et vous êtes parfaitement neutre, bien sûr. intervint Weasley, narquois.

Maugrey se tourna vivement vers le rouquin et claudiqua vers lui pour se retrouver juste en face à face.

-Je suis un auror, Weasley. Mon travaille est de rester neutre.

-Votre haine pour Lucius Malfoy vous aveugle. Je n'appelle pas ça être neutre.

Maugrey dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers le dernier des Weasley.

-Méfiez-vous, Weasley. De la sottise à la traîtrise il n'y a qu'un pas...

Ronald, dont les joues avaient viré à l'écarlate dégaina aussitôt sa baguette et à son tour la pointa vers l'auror.

-Osez encore une fois me suspecter de traîtrise Maugrey, et auror ou pas, je vous jure que je n'aurai pas besoin de baguette pour vous faire ravaler vos paroles.

Un grand silence régna dans la salle et les légers crépitements qui sortaient des deux baguettes alourdissaient encore d'avantage l'ambiance. Drago ne savais pas si le rouquin était plein de courage ou de stupidité pour oser menacer quelqu'un comme Fol' oeil, surtout pour le défendre lui. Après de longues secondes d'incertitude, Maugrey renifla d'un air dédaigneux et rangea sa baguette. Puis il revint doucement faire face à Drago et se pencha vers lui.

-Qu'as-tu fais, mangemort? Quel maléfice as-tu utilisé pour qu'ils te mangent tous dans la main? D'abord Potter, ensuite eux... mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas. Je t'ai à l'œil...

-Alastor, Drago n'a drogué personne. Il n'était même pas conscient lorsqu'il est arrivé ici. Arrêtez de voir le mal partout.

-Je vois le mal où il se trouve! hurla l'auror en agrippant le bras du jeune Malfoy et en remontant sa manche.

Surpris par le geste, Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais il eut un grand plaisir à laisser échapper un petit rire sec lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'auror se décomposer face à la peau vierge de tout tatouage.

-C'est impossible... souffla Maugrey, les yeux écarquillés. Tu es un mangemort! Tu es un mangemort!

-C'est exact. répondit le blond dune voix polaire.

Et un grand murmure parcouru l'assemblée.

-Malfoy! lui souffla le rouquin, agacé.

Le blond l'ignora et continua, d'une voix toujours basse et froide, obligeant les autres à se taire pour pouvoir l'entendre.

-J'ai servi le seigneur des ténèbres. Il fut même un temps où j'avais foi en ses idées. Mais croyez bien que si mon allégeance allait vers lui, Potter ne serait pas sorti vivant de chez moi. Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de mon fait.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le vieil auror ne se reprenne et réplique.

-Tu mens Malfoy. Je peux le sentir. Tu pues le mensonge, la haine et l'arrogance. Ta parole n'a aucune valeur, ici.

Drago serra les dents face à l'insulte mais ne répondit rien. Maugrey tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son « groupe de soutien » en grommelant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Un autre homme prit la parole, mais ne prit pas le risque de s'avancer vers le blond.

-Si comme tu le prétends, tu n'as pas agi sur l'esprit de Potter, alors comment expliques-tu qu'il ait absolument voulu te retrouver lorsque nous l'avons délivré de chez toi. Et puis après, comme par... enchantement, il revient et fait tout pour te sauver, toi!

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda Drago, suintant de mépris.

Il avait déjà du mal à se faire au fait que n'importe qui ici se permette de le tutoyer, il exigeait tout de même un minimum de savoir vivre. Il avait été éduqué comme tel. Et la présentation était la base de toute conversation, aussi désagréable soit-elle.

-Edward Feurty. grommela l'homme.

-Edward dit vrai. intervint le moldu, Pierre Drago détestait vraiment ce type. Après tout, votre rivalité à Poudlard a toujours été connue.

-C'est étonnant, je ne me souviens pas que tu aies assisté à aucun de nos affrontement de l'époque... ah, mais c'est vrai, tu n'y étais pas!

Rovers rougit sous l'insulte déguisée. Drago eut un petit sourire mauvais en coin. De quel droit ce moldu se permettait-il de juger les rapport qu'il avait pu avoir avec Potter. A l'époque, il ne savait même rien de la magie. Et surtout, il ne savait rien de son histoire avec le brun. Rien! Mais le moldu avait l'avantage de ne pas être seul et très vite le premier homme reprit la parole.

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait de Potter lorsqu'il était ton prisonnier?

-Eh bien, nous avons joué à la bataille explosive, Feurty! intervint une voix.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le seuil du salon. Débraillés, couverts d'égratignures et de sang, les vêtements en sale état, la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil, se tenaient Blaise, Granger et Potter.

* * *

A suivre...

A très bientôt, je l'espère...

Meryl


End file.
